Memories
by witch-mistress-animaru
Summary: SS A marriage of convenience ends when Sakura disappears without a trace. Syaoran falls in love with someone else on her absence. When he's about to remarry, Sakura resurfaces, without her memories... 11: Home
1. Full Summary

Memories

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: Since many people didn't like the way I 'gave everything away' in the full summary, I'm editing it out.

One-time Disclaimer: CCS isn't mine! Neither is TRC, in any case. The story? Mine, though. The document uploader seems to be busted...darn it...

Full Summary:

Sakura was forced to forget her dreams because of her vengeful father. She was forced to handle their businesses. She was forced to feign deafness to people who ridiculed and backstabbed them. Finally crying enough, she decides to accept Li Syaoran's marriage proposal which was done to spite his mother. Yelan disapproved of the match and did not bother to hide it.

Sakura married Li Syaoran for all the wrong reasons. It was hardly a surprise when she disappears a month after they got married without a trace.

Years later, Li Syaoran finally falls in love with a woman. But his past still haunts him. There is no evidence that Sakura is alive, but there is no evidence that she is dead as well. Yelan, who has suffered from guilt, forces him to go looking for her.

They found her. Or rather, someone who looks like her, in a village in England. She insists that she is not, however, Syaoran's missing wife, and that her name is Venice, not Sakura.

Does a marriage doomed from the start deserve a second chance?

A/N: Thanks a bunch, please tell me what you think and review if you can!


	2. Chapter 1: Different Lives

Memories

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: Wah…I don't know how to start off with this one. My brain was pillaged by _Sweet Deception_ thus leaving nothing for other fics, so I'll update another chapter tomorrow. I guess _Stolen Moments_ is next, then _Gangster's Paradise, Memories, Finding Love, Chasing after Love, My Happy Ending, and Fated._ _Beloved Enemy_? I have to retype the 2nd chapter.I lost the backup copy years ago. I'm having writer's block with_ Cold Fire._

(A/N finished April 16, 2007)

1: Different Lives

Sakura stared at her father for a full minute, her eyes wide and disbelieving.

"What do you mean, 'We're moving out,' otousan?"

"Just what I said. Start packing, Sakura."

"Demo…"

"No buts!" Fujitaka turned around and called to her brother. "Touya, have you finished carrying those boxes?"

"This is the last of it, otousan. Oi, kaijuu, get moving! We haven't got all day!" Touya was lifting a huge box and was heading downstairs.

Sakura stared after her brother dumbly. She just arrived from university that day after her father called her and told her to come home.

They live in Tomoeda, a humble town in the countryside, but she has been staying in a dormitory for a year now in Tokyo. She was studying college for a year and a semester, taking up Journalism and disobeying her father's wish for her to study any business-related course like her brother did.

"Demo… 'tousan, ano…"

"And you're quitting that nonsensical course of yours. Now that we own Yume Consolidated legally, you need to study a course that will prepare you handle it."

Just as she expected, the orders were heading that way.

"Otousan! I…I cannot do that!"

"We'll discuss this some other time. For now, get moving!"

"Did you say Yume Consolidated, otousan? Surely…" Yume Consolidated was owned by the Youda family, and it was mainly focused on elite services, such as fashion apparel, winery, a chain of five-star hotels and classy restaurants. How could they have owned it now? Unless… "You can't have done that, otousan! Did you…?"

"Yamero! I did not do as you think. I won it fair and square. I got lucky in a game of cards. Youda is really such a gambler."

"But how…we aren't even…"

"Ah…you'll never rest, I guess, unless I tell you the truth. Sakura, you have no reason to feel guilt. Yume Consolidated was ours to begin with. Iie, not ours technically, but yours and your brother's."

"Eh?!"

"It's true. It belonged to your mother's family. I only took what was yours, nothing more. And judging by the way Youda's luck was running out that night, I could have claimed everything that was his. But I did not."

"I…I…" She didn't know what to say. She knew that her family belonged to a disgraced, used-to-be-rich clan, but she never knew the cause of their downfall. "But what will other people think? What will they say?"

"What they say hardly matters. What we know is what counts."

She didn't answer to that simply because she didn't know what to say.

"And I'm sending you to an exclusive business school in Tokyo. If we're lucky, I'm sending you to the States for your MBA."

"Otousan, you can't do that!"

"I already did. We've babbled too much. I told you to pack up ages ago. If you don't get moving we leave your things behind."

She raced up the stairs, disbelief still written across her face.

_This can't be true. It just can't be!_

_If she had known…if she just knew…_

She was unable to control her tears anymore. Frustration, rebellion and desperation welled up inside her chest.

She didn't want the kind of life they seem to be heading to. She didn't! But she couldn't do anything about it, could she?

With a heavy heart, she started packing her clothes, not bothering to do it properly.

The tears didn't stop falling…

"**Oi, kaijuu, hayaku! How long will it take you to be dressed?"**

Touya's voice caused Sakura to start.

"I'm almost done! You go without me!"

"Nonsense! That party is meant for you, Sakura, for graduating top of your class. You surprised everyone there, even me. Not that I underestimated you, but I can still remember how you hated everything about business before."

"Some things are meant to change, oniichan." She smiled humorlessly. It was nice that her brother can't see her inner bitterness now. Has it really been four years since they left Tomoeda?

She shook her head, eyeing her reflection with distaste. Gone was the girl-child four years ago. Well, it was to be expected; she was nineteen now, turning twenty soon. Together with that girl's disappearance was the emergence of a sophisticated, shrewd woman.

She could still remember where all her determination stemmed from. She entered an exclusive business school four years ago rather reluctantly. That was when she learned to be tough, where she learned how to be insensitive of what others think of her.

Tongues wagged all around her. She had no friends, being the new strange kid. She felt like a fish out of water. Everyone avoided her company like plague, with audible murmurs of, 'that evil man's daughter.' She remembered how she cried the first day of class, when even the professors sent demeaning looks her way.

She could have given up then, but her pride wouldn't let her. She promised herself that she'd prove them all wrong. She promised she wouldn't be oversensitive and shed tears again. Setting her emotions aside, she managed to make it to the top with no one's aide, even earning the respect of a few unbiased instructors. Most of the people there, though, remained unmoved and refused to be impressed. Not that she cared anyway.

Up until now, she has kept that promise to be tough. She'll need the thickest of hides once she took over their company. And that will be as soon as she gets enough experience, since her brother has a company of his own now, and is actually planning to get married later this year to Mizuki Kaho, his girlfriend-cum-fiancée of over three years. If there was one thing Fujitaka never controlled, it was their personal lives. He didn't believe in arranged marriages, having lived a happy married life himself.

Yet as her father would eventually retire, she has the responsibility over Yume Consolidated on her shoulders, and that meant, for her, never letting her guard down, even on her personal life.

"Sakura!!!" Touya shouted beyond the door.

"I'm there!"

---

**Syaoran** was bored. If Kinomoto Fujitaka didn't happen to be a prospective business partner of the Li family's company, he wouldn't have bothered attending his daughter's graduation party. He's way past the age, anyway, being nearly twenty-five years old.

But it wasn't what he expected. What actually bored him was the fact that everyone seemed to know him. Everywhere he turned, there was a business partner, a client or something. The graduation party has turned to a huge business conference. He doubted if there was anyone in there who was the daughter's age. He shouldn't really be surprised, considering Fujitaka's cunning and reputation.

Yume Consolidated was at the verge of bankruptcy when he took over. Just four years of Fujitaka handling it and Yume Consolidated has expanded to luxury liners and cosmetics.

This is the main reason everybody in the business world wanted to associate themselves with him. He was tagged as King Midas, whose touch turned anything to gold.

The Li family, of course, was among those who wanted a share of his glory and success.

He stifled a yawn, sipping the wine he took obligatorily from a passing maitre d'.

_Eriol, where the hell are you? I'm gonna skin you, I swear, if you don't show up!_

He sighed. It was hopeless. He better get something stronger than the wine. He stood up and headed for the wine bar.

---

**Two hours later**

Sakura was getting tired of smiling and shaking everyone's hand. Her chronic migraine kicked in again, triggered by the single glass of wine that she drank.

She looked around. Nobody seemed to notice her presence anymore. They were busy discussing their business plans with her father and the rest of the people there. Oh, well, she has no intention of lingering and getting dragged into that sort of conversation.

She stealthily made her way to the empty wine bar where a hidden door was located.

"Leaving your party so soon, princess?" a voice from the bar made her jump.

She turned. It was Li Syaoran, the next-in-line CEO of Li Enterprises. They were introduced earlier, but they didn't really linger in conversation, although their ages were closer than the rest. She sometimes saw him flirting with teenage girls (daughters of businessmen as well), but that had been in passing.

---

**Syaoran** grinned lazily as he watched her reaction. He had been watching her for quite a while now. When Eriol failed to show up, he spent the rest of the evening in the wine bar and occasionally chatting with the girls. He knew he consumed way too much alcohol and must be really drunk to have made that remark, but he couldn't help it. He saw her discomfort as she loitered by the bar room's entrance, obviously planning how to escape.

She turned around, gazing at him with a frown on her face.

"Mr. Li," she acknowledged, trying to sound polite, but failing deliberately. The irritation on her face gave her away. "I did not see you. You need anything?"

"Not really…" the words he uttered were slurred. _Shit! Am I really that drunk?_

"Are you all right? You shouldn't be drinking too much on parties," the last remark made him laugh out loud, thus, causing her to blush. And that amused him even more. Sakura's naivety was refreshing and amusing at the same time. "If you really are all right, _which I doubt,_ I'll be leaving you now. Do you have a companion with you?"

"Well…I don't know if a cousin who failed to show up counts…"

"I don't think that's my problem anymore, Mr. Li."

"Yeah, I don't think it is…"

"Whatever." She stopped being friendly with him. "Thanks for coming, Mr. Li."

"Matte!" Syaoran remembered something important.

"Nani?"

"I…admit I'm somewhat drunk now. But when I'm sober enough, can I set an appointment with you? Here's…er…my card…" He stumbled when he tried to stand from the stool, fumbled a few times with his wallet until he finally extracted a calling card from it.

"I'm okay with it. Sayonara, Mr. Li."

"Sayonara."

He stared after her retreating back, before slumping back to the stool he abandoned a while ago.

_Oh, well, at least I accomplished something in my drunken state._

He flipped his phone impatiently and dialed Eriol's private line. It rang a few times until he heard his cousin's voice.

"Bakero! Eriol, where the hell are you?"

"Syaoran! Eh…am I supposed to be somewhere?" Eriol, his cousin-slash-best friend, was his exact opposite. The only thing they were in common was them both being workaholics. Judging by Eriol's surprise, he surmised that Eriol was working.

"Damn…I should have known! Pick me up now, Eriol, before I skin you alive!"

"Are you drunk or something?"

"Yeah….I guess…Hayaku! Urgh, you're dead, Eriol. I swear."

"Gomenasai. I'll be there immediately. Kinomoto mansion, I take it?"

"Hai. And save your sorry for later. After I skin you alive. Hayaku."

"I'll get to it. After I finish this paper I'm working on…"

"No. You stop whatever you're doing or else. I know you, Eriol. It takes you forever to finish anything business-related."

"All right, all right. I'm on my way. Wait for, say, thirty minutes."

Thirty more minutes, he thought. Tomorrow, he'll think of how to redeem himself from Kinomoto Sakura's eyes.

A/N: Possible Kaho-Touya-Meiling Love Triangle. But I'm not sure, Meiling's an antagonist here. (Evil laugh)

OOC characters, somehow, but I don't really care much.

See you…in 'the big M.'


	3. Chapter 2: An Irresistible Offer

Memories

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: Wah…I don't know how to start off with this one. My brain was pillaged by _Sweet Deception_ thus leaving nothing for other fics, so I'll update another chapter tomorrow. I guess _Stolen Moments_ is next, then _Gangster's Paradise, Memories, Finding Love, Chasing after Love, My Happy Ending, and Fated._ _Beloved Enemy_? I have to retype the 2nd chapter.I lost the backup copy years ago. I'm having writer's block with_ Cold Fire._

(A/N finished April 16, 2007)

P.S. I kinda lost the story — no, not the plot, that I remember clearly. I just can't remember what's supposed to happen now.

(P. S. added June 10, 2007)

2: An Irresistible Offer

Syaoran walked uneasily in the tall building that was Kinomoto Enterprises. It has been a week since he embarrassed himself in Sakura Kinomoto's company by getting extremely drunk, stinking drunk. The memory of the incident was enough to make him squirm.

He was sober enough to give her his calling card, but he did not blame her for not calling him. He understood just what impression she had of him. A lousy drunk, and that was it.

It didn't help at all with what he was planning to do.

He smiled grimly as he thought of his conversation with his mother (was it even? It sounded like a shouting match) a few days ago that hardened his resolve to do this.

"_How did you find the graduation party, Xiao Lang? Were the Kinomotos an amiable lot?" Yelan Li walked down the stairs regally, like the queen that she was. She was wearing a crisp and immaculate cream-colored business suit. Her face was blank as she regarded her son with her dark eyes._

_Syaoran gazed up from the newsletter he was reading, clearing his throat loudly. He felt fidgety. He had avoided talking about the incident with his mother. He screwed up then, big-time. He felt like a fool as he watched his mother walk towards him._

"_Well…as to that, I, uh…got…well, a bit tipsy," he stammered out._

"_Ah…I thought as much. Eriol was certainly keeping a tight lip of it. So, there has been no bargain struck?"_

"_Not…not that I know of," he said, shrugging helplessly._

"_I thought it was a simple enough task, Xiao Lang. How come it ended like that?"_

"_Sorry," he said in a small voice. "I didn't mean to mess up."_

"_My dear boy," Yelan said in that half-exasperated, half-indulging tone he always hated, "A simple task and you mess up? It's a wonder our company still stands firm with you at the helm."_

"_I'm going to rectify that, Mother."_

"_Just make sure of that, Xiao Lang," the businesswoman was back. Yelan's face went blank again. "I'm on my way to meet several of our clients. Mr. Domyouji's daughter will be coming around later, though, and I expect you to keep her entertained."_

_Syaoran groaned. She was matchmaking again, and he hated it when he did that._

"_I'll be out with Kinomoto's daughter, Mother."_

"_What did you say?" Yelan stared at him through narrowed eyes._

"_I'm expecting a call from her," he half-lied, hoping that would do the trick._

"_You are not by any chance attracted to that girl, are you?"_

_Syaoran frowned at his mother's tone before saying nonchalantly, "Would it be wrong if I was?"_

"_You very well know it is wrong. I want them for business partners, but you are not going to mingle with them personally." Yelan strode forward, forcing him to meet his eyes. "They are not our sort, Xiao Lang. No matter how they have connived to be among us, they will never be a part of this world. You better remember that."_

_Syaoran felt all the suppressed anger and rebellion of his childhood stir inside him. His mother still doubted him — she should know by now that he was deliberately baiting her, but apparently she did not._

"_Are you telling me what to do, mother?" He challenged._

"_Why, I suppose I am. We can't have those gold-diggers go near our precious company." She muttered dangerously. "They are great at business, but that was it. Have nothing to do with the girl, Xiao Lang. Show Minea Domyouji around later. She is more fit as a wife than anyone else, particularly that Kinomoto girl."_

"_Wife? What, do I have to get married now?"_

"_I believe you do," Yelan said coldly. "You need an heir, Xiao Lang."_

"_I'm only twenty-five, for God's sake!"_

"_Old enough to start thinking of life beyond being a careless bachelor." Yelan studied him for a moment. "I expect you to marry soon, Xiao Lang, and you know that. Be civil and good to Minea later."_

_He did not answer, for he was afraid he might explode._

Later that day, he accompanied Minea as his mother wanted, but he was unbearable and boring and he knew that the girl was more turned-off than anything else.

Then he hatched a daring plan. He has had enough of his mother's meddling, matchmaking and ordering him about. He was going to do the one thing that would blow her weasel.

Now, the question was how to do it. He was torn between seducing Kinomoto to marrying him, but thought better of it — despite his childishness, he valued their company more than anything else. He would be jeopardizing that if he chose to do that.

So he came up with a perfect plan — a business arrangement. Yes, that was it. He was going to arrange a marriage of convenience for both of them, thus accomplishing what his mother wanted as well — an alliance with the Kinomotos. He was no romantic liaison of the present, he thought, and there was always the matter of divorce and annulment should the need to do so arise.

Besides, Sakura Kinomoto struck him as a no-nonsense, probably frigid woman. She would be hard to seduce, he conceded. So, it would not be difficult to make the marriage an entirely non-personal one.

So he spent the next few days brewing up the proposal, the business agreements — all the legal stuff that went with it — even a prenuptial agreement.

And now, here he was, making his way to see her, the documents he made in hand.

But would she see him, or would she demand an appointment?

He was now at the reception area. He leaned casually over the table and began working his charms with the pretty receptionist behind it.

"Is Miss Kinomoto in?" He asked with a wicked smile sure to melt the girl to succumb to what he needed — compliance.

When the girl blushed and picked up the intercom, his smile turned to a grin. This was easier than he thought.

---

Sakura looked up from the marketing report she was reading when her door opened. Her secretary's face was both apprehensive and apologetic as she spoke.

"Gomenasai, Sakura-sama," she said, almost stammering. "But a certain Mr. Li is downstairs. He wishes to see you."

Massaging her neck, Sakura closed the report with a groan. It was extremely dull and boring, full of business jargons. Even now that she had resigned to the fact that this is the life cut out for her — the life her father chose for her, she still found it unacceptable.

Her mind was swimming so much that she did not understand her secretary's message.

"What?" She said, stretching out a bit.

"A certain Mr. Li is asking to see you, ma'am."

"Does he have an appointment?"

"Er — no, ma'am. But he said you'll see him."

"Oh, well, I have no time for that right now. Besides, I don't know any —" She stopped abruptly. "Mr. Li, you said? I know only one Mr. Li." She frowned, a certain memory rising from her mind. Of course. Li Syaoran. They met at her graduation party a week ago. He gave her his calling card, but she saw no point in contacting him. He, however, seem to think otherwise. What could he possibly want?

"I changed my mind. Send him in." She must admit her curiosity won over what she should have done — declined him. Besides, she needed a diversion from this dull activity. He should prove to be entertaining, she thought, considering he was stupid enough to get drunk last time she saw him.

Yet maybe there was more to it than that, she thought as the door closed and she felt her heart hammering. Why was she getting nervous? No, not nervous, she decided, but excited.

Maybe that was what she was missing: a good adventure, a new thrill, an excitement. Those were the things she wanted when she went to Tokyo U and took up Journalism for a full year.

And she was denied experiencing all those.

_Was Li Syaoran her new adventure?_ She thought just before the door opened to reveal her secretary and the man she was poring about.

"Hold all my calls, Aya-san," she instructed before the door closed with a shut.

"Yes, ma'am."

She fumbled on the marketing report, snapping it shut with nearly shaking fingers. _What was the matter with her?_ She focused her thoughts, closing her eyes for a brief moment before addressing her guest.

"This is a surprise, Mr. Li," she said in a surprisingly clear voice. "I wonder what brings you here. Do have a seat."

"Already working, I see," he commented offhandedly as he took the seat before her. "And just a week after graduating formally."

"I have to do it some time," she said with a shrug. "Coffee?" She asked out, feeling suddenly the need for one.

"Yes, please. Black with little sugar."

"Fine." She answered back and rang Aya for it. "So what brings you here, Mr. Li?"

"I'm sorry about the last time we met. I was rather foxed, you see. But now, well…" He offered an entirely charming smile that sent Sakura's heart beating wildly. Yet her face remained cool and contained, that Syaoran felt disheartened a bit.

"Completely understandable," she said coolly, fighting the urge to laugh out loud. 'Foxed' was an understatement, she thought amusedly. He certainly made a spectacle of himself. She immediately turned her laugh to a small cough, and when she turned to him she saw he had no idea of her amusement at his expense. "Excuse me," she offered to be cordial.

"Now," she said seriously. "About what you are here for. Is that it?"

"Not really," he was suddenly confused. The woman did not even know how to laugh, for heaven's sake! Was he out of his damned mind?

Maybe he was, for despite the unfriendly façade she presented, he still found her attractive in her own way…and damned mysterious. Was he that demented a person?

"Then out with it," Sakura said unsmilingly. "I have no time to dally all day."

"Well, you see, we have been wanting for a venture with your company, and I — that is to say, we, the Li family, thought the best time was now."

"I see. That is a good suggestion, I believe," she conceded, weighing out the possibilities in her mind."

"It is."

"But what are your terms? I assume you have them with you."

"Yes, I do. As a matter of fact, it is already prepared."

"Well, let's hear of it."

At that moment, the door opened and her secretary came in with the coffee and a plate of cookies.

"Thank you, Aya-san. That will be all. I'll ring you later for something else."

As soon as the door closed, Syaoran started his irresistible offers.

"A million-dollar contract with us," he started. "Or higher, if you wish it. A seat or two in our board, voting power included. Ten percent share in stocks." (A/N: Don't know much about business, so had to try and…well…improvise.)

Sakura gaped at him. It was absurd. She must have misheard him, she decided. That was too good a deal.

"What's the catch?" She asked when she found her voice again.

"There is no catch," he said. "It is really what we have to offer."

"But?"

"There is a little cinch in the deal."

"You ask the same from us?"

"No, that's not it," he said, shaking his head. "We only wish for a business venture with you and your sound advice in stock market."

"Out with it. What's the cinch?" She asked with bated breath, gazing straight to his amber eyes.

"You have to marry me."

A/N: I'll leave it at that. For now. Evil me.


	4. Chapter 3: Suddenly Married

Memories

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: I've left this fic long enough — I'm sure you're dying from suspense and all. Oh, well, so am I. How do you think Sakura will react? Let's find out together, shall we?

Last chapter's cliffhanger:

"_A million-dollar contract with us," Syaoran stated. "Or higher, if you wish it. A seat or two in our board, voting power included. Ten percent share in stock." _

_Sakura gaped at him. It was absurd. She must have misheard him, she decided. That was too good a deal._

"_What's the catch?" She asked when she found her voice again._

"_There is no catch," he said. "It is really what we have to offer."_

"_But?"_

"_There is a little cinch in the deal."_

"_You ask the same from us?"_

"_No, that's not it," he said, shaking his head. "We only wish for a business venture with you and your sound advice in stock market."_

"_Out with it. What's the cinch?" She asked with bated breath, gazing straight to his amber eyes._

"_You have to marry me."_

3: Suddenly Married

For a moment, Sakura stared at him, dumbfounded. She must have misheard him. Did he just _propose_ to her in the most impersonal manner?

"Have I gone stupid or are you really asking me to marry you?"

"Hardly that," Syaoran's face remained passive, belying all doubts and inner turmoil he felt inside. What would she say? Would she agree to this madness — yes, it was madness, he realized now — or will he be _persona non grata _in the premises of Yume Consolidated? "But not exactly in a personal sense of the word."

"Would you care to explain?" She asked, feeling more foolish by the minute.

"Consider it a business arrangement. You see, there will even be a prenuptial agreement to protect our assets. I suggest you do the same."

"Business arrangement? And what made you think I would agree?" She raised an eyebrow at him in quiet challenge, all amusement lost from her thoughts.

"It's simple, really. I know that our influence and support is crucial to you at this point. Your father's venturing on a new line of business, I've heard…"

_Damn, _she thought. The man did not come to her office unarmed.

It was true her father was planning to start a new business and that he'll need all help he could get. The man's intelligence network was infallible.

"So? We could seek help elsewhere…" Yet she was sure that would have been hopeless as well. One word from the Lis and no one would bother with them.

"I'm sure you know my answer to that, Kinomoto." His confidence infuriated her but rendered her helpless at the same time.

"Yes, indeed I do. But why do you bother with my family? There are dozens of other business family out there. Why us?"

"Do not underestimate your father's ingenuity and knack for business."

"I know he's a genius businessman, but so are your other associates."

"I didn't want to say this, but…" Syaoran leaned forward and whispered, "I'm attracted to you. I do believe I may be in love with you."

Sakura gaped at him before laughing out loud at the incredulity of his statement. Did he expect her to believe that?

Syaoran was both amazed and annoyed at Sakura's reaction. The fact that he made her laugh amazed him, but the fact that she was laughing at his expense annoyed him.

"You don't believe me," he stated flatly as he settled back.

"If I were to agree to your terms, I would suggest honesty. I don't deserve anything less." Sakura countered, the amusement fading from her face as she sat back, waiting for him to say anything else. "I won't settle for your petty lies."

"I suppose you're right," Syaoran sighed, defeated. He knew this was one woman he could not lie to without her detecting it. He just hoped she would see things his way.

"Well, I shall be brutally, blatantly honest with you. Are you fine with that?"

"I won't settle for anything else." She repeated. "You might as well tell."

"Fine," he answered, folding his arms on his chest before continuing. "Don't tell me you weren't warned. You do know, of course, of your family's notoriety among the elite." He almost regretted saying it when he saw her wince. Only her face was passive once more that he was sure he imagined it.

"Yes, of course. I had my share of your kind's treatment of the 'notorious,' or so you say." Sakura spoke formally, as if they were speaking of anything else but marriage. "Please continue."

"My mother is a shrewd businesswoman. She believes in your father's abilities but not in his morals." He cast an apologetic glance at her but she just shrugged it off.

"Quite understandable." She said offhandedly, eyeing him warily. "What has that got to do with anything?"

"It's quite simple. You see, my mother…she has been matchmaking for quite a while now. A good few months, I think. Not that I disapprove of her whims, but…I'm my own person. I won't be manipulated to suit her purposes." He hoped she would overlook the insinuation of his words, but apparently he hoped in vain.

"Ah…this is one of your rebellious streaks…or should I say caprices?"

"You don't understand—!"

"No, in fact I understand very well. And what better person could you find to rouse your mother's ire other than 'that evil man's daughter'?" There was no trace of bitterness in her voice, as if she was just stating facts.

"You're twisting my words, Kinomoto."

"No, I don't. I just don't believe in beating around the bush. So those are your reasons."

"You have to see it in my perspective…" He sighed impatiently, feeling foolish while he tried to explain the situation in the best way he could.

"I do. You must believe me when I say I do."

"Then you agree with me?"

"I—" There was hesitation in her voice that Syaoran knew he must press on before she changed her mind.

"I'm not giving you any choice. More time, maybe so, but not a choice."

"I see. You drive a hard bargain, Li." She paused, her bland gaze irritating the hell out of him.

"I do."

"In that case, I agree with you. Only, you must give me time to prepare a prenupt as well. And of course, a business contract."

"That won't be necessary. I brought the one I have procured with me."

"You were that sure I'd agree with you?"

"I told you, I'm not giving you any choice."

She scanned the papers with an indifferent, cool nod of her head. Her apathetic response was unnerving him.

"I see you only have a condition — that we give your mother the impression that this is a real marriage."

"That's all I could ask for. The other terms are yours entirely."

"I don't really want to ask for much. Just complete the business terms you offered. And oh! I don't want my family to know about this business agreement of ours as well. That would break their hearts."

"I understand. Anything else?"

"This is purely business, so may I ask about annulment?"

"Well…maybe a year will suffice for the annulment. But let's not talk about that. We'll just cross the bridge when we get to it."

"When will we get married?"

"Now, if you wish."

"Now?"

"I have a special license with me, as well."

She smiled dryly at his eagerness to undergo the farce of marrying her.

"That eager, eh?" She asked while she stacked the pile of papers on her desk.

"You can say that, yes." He handed her the documents he already signed and watched as she signed them without hesitation this time.

Afterwards she picked up the intercom and left instructions to Aya. Then she turned and picked up the file she was reading earlier and placed it in the shelf for 'reconsideration' before she picked her bag up.

"I have necessary documents with me now. Shall we go?"

"You're serious?" This time, it was Syaoran who was taken aback.

"Of course I am. Unless you aren't?" She asked flatly, looking at him with her coldly assessing, disconcerting green eyes.

"I am." He answered and offered his arm to her, which she accepted.

"When someone comes to call, Aya-san, tell them I took the day off. When otousan comes, say I'm dining out with a client. When oniichan comes…" Sakura's eyes flickered for a moment before she went on. "No, I don't suppose he will. But in case he does, tell him to call me. I will be attending his wedding, of course." She was busy leaving instructions that she did not see Aya's curious gaze at their entwined arms.

"Yes, ma'am," Aya the secretary merely nodded, not saying anything as they left.

"Let's go, Li."

"Syaoran," he said automatically. When she turned questioningly to him, he went on. "If you don't want them to be suspicious of our…er…marriage, you must call me by my given name."

"Yes, of course. Then, you must call me Sakura."

"Fine with me."

They both went silent after that, awkwardly so. He could feel the tension emanating from her.

_This is madness!_ Sakura thought as she got inside his car — a gleaming silver Ferrari. His choice of car surprised him as a sports car hardly classified as convenient. But then, what did she know about this man who was about to become her husband?

Only that he was stupid enough to get drunk. Was he stupid enough to get mugged as well? His car sure attracted a lot of attention.

But maybe he enjoyed the attention, she thought, a bit disgusted.

Even now, she could not think of a single reason why she agreed to this madness. Sure, they will lose the chance of a new business, but her father won't blame her for that. He still valued her more than their businesses despite the fact that he manipulated her life.

So it must be insanity. Yes, that must be it, plus the impulsive feeling she had of searching for her own adventure. Office work was a boring prospect to spend all her life on. At least the next twelve months will be anything but predictable.

Or maybe she wanted to help a fellow rebel by rebelling as well. She felt suffocated by the trimmings her father had placed her on.

"Sakura, we're here." The unfamiliar sound of her name in his lips caused her to start.

"Forgive me; I was lost in my thoughts. We're here, you say?" She alighted before he could open the door for her. She gazed at the city hall of Tokyo with growing apprehension.

"Yes — you couldn't have expected something grand on such a short notice?"

"Of course I didn't…don't be stupid." She felt loneliness kick at her stomach at the thought of marrying a stranger.

"Then let's go," he said and entered the building first. Sakura followed suit. He called a cousin of his, Eriol Hiiragizawa, who turned out to be his lawyer as well. She had no one to call up to stand witness without causing uproar in the judge's office, so he called his other cousin, Li Meilin. Meilin looked amused by their setup, but Eriol looked apprehensive. Nonetheless, neither objected to stand as witnesses.

A good thirty minutes later, everything was done.

They were officially, legally, bindingly married.

Syaoran drove straight to the Kinomoto mansion, insisting that she take all her belongings — or at least most of them. It would be inconvenient to have someone else take them when they could have done so.

"But surely I'm not moving out?" She exclaimed, and Syaoran felt a perverse pleasure at the panic in her voice.

"My dear Sakura, how do you think will we convince my mother that this is real if we live separately? Don't underestimate her — she'll see through the setup at once and all this would have been in vain."

"Right. Yes. Of course. Wait a moment." Sakura slid out of the car, silently hoping that her brother wasn't home. She can't break this to them as easily as she could to her father.

But wishes don't happen anymore. She could see him standing at the front door. Wincing, she entered their house, hoping she won't have to explain.

"Where were you just now, Sakura?" He asked with a frown.

"I'm not fifteen anymore, oniichan."

"I know you aren't. But just the same, I want to know where you were. Aya said I should call you, but I didn't think you'll be home just now. I was on my way to the office."

"Well…er, I dined out with…with someone, oniichan."

"Really? Then why are you here?" He eyed her suspiciously. "And whose car was that?"

"Well…oniichan, don't get mad, please…"

"Why do I get this feeling that that would be my exact reaction to whatever you have to say?"

"Please promise me, oniichan…"

"All right, for the sake of conversation, I promise not to get mad."

"Really…promise, oniichan, that you won't get mad. No other qualifier."

"Fine! Now out with it, squirt," he said impatiently.

"That car is Li Syaoran's…" she muttered, not meeting his gaze.

"And?"

"Oh, oniichan…you see, I…I'm moving out today."

"What do you mean you're moving out?" Touya eyed the car waiting outside and saw in time as Syaoran alighted and entered the front gate. "I don't like that brat." He said with a look of disgust.

"Well…you have to bear with him because…because…oh, to hell with it. I'm married, oniichan. That brat you don't like happens to be my new husband." She rushed out, instantly regretting it when she saw Touya's eyes flash.

"He's WHAT?!!!"

TBC

A/N: Sorry for those who expect Sakura and Syaoran's relationship to develop in the next few chapters, but I have to disappoint you. The next chapter's title will probably be 'Meet the In-Laws.' That's all, I think, and I'll see you next chapter.

Last note…there's no mistake — Sakura was unable to procure a prenuptial agreement. I told you that so you'll understand later.


	5. Chapter 4: The Problem Called In Laws

Memories

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: Let me just say this — gloomy weather is a great excuse to be a writer.

The title is slightly modified. Sorry for such a late update (Hope I can upload this today especially since I'm sorely tempted to shut down my PC and do some Harry Potter Marathon...)

Last chapter's cliffhanger:

"_Oh, oniichan…you see, I…I'm moving out today."_

"_What do you mean you're moving out?" Touya eyed the car waiting outside and saw in time as Syaoran alighted and entered the front gate. "I don't like that brat." He said with a look of disgust._

"_Well…you have to bear with him because…because…oh, to hell with it. I'm married, oniichan. That brat you don't like happens to be my new husband." She rushed out, instantly regretting it when she saw Touya's eyes flash._

"_He's WHAT?!!!"_

4: The Problem Called In-Laws

Syaoran knew trouble before it hit him in the face. He was watching his _wife_ talking with her brother when the man suddenly exploded. When Touya Kinomoto's eyes landed neatly on him, he knew they had to answer to him.

Resigned to his doomed fate, he opened his car and went out. He didn't expect to take this long. The news of his sudden marriage was bound to reach his mother's ears anytime soon. He had to hurry up.

Touya Kinomoto was striding toward him furiously and he braced himself for a row. Lord, not a day married and he was confronting his bride's family already.

_Is it even worth all this trouble?_ He asked himself as Touya started to speak.

"Get in," he said in a dangerously quiet voice. "I phoned Dad — he's coming now."

"Sure, _oniichan_," he said in a cool voice.

"Damn cocky bastard — don't think I don't have an inkling what's going on here." Touya said hotly in an undertone. "I don't believe any of the bullshit my sister told me. You are going to explain this, Li, and explain it well, too."

Syaoran did not answer this, knowing the price of a smart mouth might be a couple of broken bones or a bloody face.

Sakura's eyes were fixed on them as they entered the threshold of the house. She looked tremendously worried. He breathed harshly, wondering whether he had acted rationally when he decided to marry Kinomoto's daughter just to spite his mother.

Not that she was unattractive; he had to give her that. She was pretty enough, he supposed. But she wasn't the type he had in mind — she was too cold and calculating for his taste.

Sadly here they were, married because of his machinations.

"Explain yourselves," Touya said after they reached the receiving room and he nearly pushed Syaoran to a chair opposite Sakura's.

"Oniichan," Sakura said reproachfully, eyeing him worriedly.

"Now, tell me what's going on." He folded his arms while eyeing his new brother-in-law with dislike.

"It's simple; I fell in love with your sister and asked her to marry me."

"Try another explanation." Touya breathed harshly. "We both know you are incapable of love, Li, so you might as well tell me the truth."

Shrewd, he thought. The man didn't believe in subtlety. He nearly scoffed at that thought.

"Well, _sorry_ if you don't believe it, but it's true."

"Cut the crap before I beat the truth out of you!"

"Syaoran," he turned to Sakura whose eyes were pleading with him. "Can't we...?"

"No, you can't."

"I don't know what you're doing, but you're not whisking my sister off this house without telling us the truth."

Syaoran folded his arms as well, deciding what to do. But then, would he dare risk it? If Sakura's brother was going to be difficult about this...

"Fine." He snapped, opening his eyes exasperatedly. "I married her to ensure your family's alliance." Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. "Satisfied?"

"God, but you are one calculating bastard," Touya managed to say. "And you agreed to this?" He turned to his sister, incredulous.

"Yes, oniichan," and Syaoran saw that her worried frown had vanished, replaced by an indignant look in her face. "The terms of the contract were rather too good to pass up, and I acted on the best of interests of our company."

"But...but marriage isn't a joke, Sakura!"

"Of course I know it isn't — I'm not a fool, oniichan!"

"Then tell me, for heaven's sake, _why_..."

"I already told you, and really, we won't get anywhere with this...It's done, oniichan, I need to get going." She looked away from her brother and started to walk upstairs.

For a few moments Touya gazed at his sister. Then he said, more to himself than to anyone else, "Father destroyed her."

Not asking him to elaborate or expand, Syaoran thought hard of what to do now. He needed the discretion of this man.

"You listen to me. I don't care why you married my sister. You will not go breaking her heart, you hear?"

"Does she even have one?" He blurted before he could think better of it.

"Careful what you say," Touya growled. "You don't even know my sister. You would never understand her."

"It rarely matters."

"It matters to me. She doesn't deserve this. Shit!" Touya looked like hell. His eyes strayed to the stairs. Sakura was descending with a huge luggage.

"I'm going, oniichan."

"Won't you wait for Dad?" Touya asked, frowning a bit at her.

"No, we really need to go."

"Don't do this, Sakura."

"But I want to do this."

"Sakura..."

"I guess this is it, oniichan..."

Touya did not answer anymore. He was afraid of what he might say.

But before they could further move, the gates opened and a car swung in.

Fujitaka had arrived.

"...most ridiculous news — yes, it seems my daughter got married. I'll call you later. I'm...yes, yes, sure." He entered the house and froze at the scene. "Heavens."

"Hello, Dad." Sakura said tightly, unsmiling.

"Sakura, is it true?" Fujitaka's gaze flew to Syaoran and to his son. "Touya?"

"Yes, Dad, I'm afraid it's true."

"But...but why?" Fujitaka looked stricken. "You barely know the man, Sakura!"

"I know him enough."

"This is madness, this is!"

"It may be so, but it's done for."

Fujitaka gazed at his daughter's defiant face with incredulity.

"Sakura..."

**Sakura** looked away from her father with a heavy heart. She now understood her reasons why she married Li Syaoran.

Maybe it was his honest opinion of his family that did it. Or maybe she just wanted to indulge him and his beliefs. It might have hurt, but then she was used to it.

Or maybe she was just tired of being 'that evil man's daughter.' She wanted to get away, and Li Syaoran offered her the perfect scapegoat.

She might never understand her new husband, but she was intent on using the connection to the fullest.

"We'll be going now." She said as she kissed her father goodbye. She turned to her brother who gave her a hug.

---

Fifteen minutes later, they were in the car, the silence engulfing them both.

"You're lucky you didn't get your nose broken," Sakura said with a small smile. She remembered the only time she brought a date home. It didn't happen again as the man was too cowardly to face her brother again.

"I am, am I?" Syaoran answered blankly as he rounded up a blind curve. "I guess I should warn you about my mother — she's a bit too overbearing, I guess."

"I won't mind," she said.

"She mustn't know about our arrangement, you hear?"

"Sure."

Tense silence followed. She turned her gaze to the window as the car drove on and on.

She followed in a daze as they entered the driveway of a huge house. She barely noticed their surroundings as she got in.

Then they were inside. And a woman was waiting for them inside.

"Xiao Lang," she said in her formal voice. Sakura stopped short, realizing this must be the mother.

"What is this stupid rumor that — ah, Miss Kinomoto." The woman stopped speaking as her gaze fell on Sakura.

"How do you do, ma'am?" She asked just when Syaoran put his arms around her. She nearly jumped. That was when she realized how nervous she was.

"What does this mean, Xiao Lang?"

"I was meaning to tell you first, Mother," he said, "But it seems someone got ahead of me."

"What are you saying?"

"I want you to meet Sakura Kinomoto no Li...My wife."

Yelan Li said nothing, but her face said it all.

She abhorred the match.

TBC

A/N: Next chapter will have to do with their married state which will last a month. How will Yelan react? Will she do something drastic?


	6. Chapter 5: End of a Mistake

Memories

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: Okay, I'm fighting the urge to close the MS Word window and get on with my GTO Live marathon so I can write a chapter of this fic. A day out of school and I'm writing already. God, this is so damn great. No worries until I have to pick up my class cards.

Here we go. BTW, I uploaded a new story. Oh, well, just the full summary, quite the opposite of this one. Hell.

5: End of a Mistake

(Gone)

Yelan gazed at her son across the table. Syaoran was reading the business newspaper this morning, apparently unaware of his mother's stern gaze. It was a woeful start of the week for the Lis, that Monday. It was also exactly a month since Syaoran had come home with a wife in tow.

And to tell the truth, the situation has gone from bad to worst in that one month.

"_Xiao Lang," Yelan said in a misleading soft voice._

"_What is this stupid rumor that — ah, Miss Kinomoto." Her eyes narrowed as her gaze fell on the girl beside her son._

"_H-how do you do, ma'am?" the Kinomoto girl had said, not meeting her eyes. Yelan did not return the complimentary small talk._

"_What does this mean, Xiao Lang?"_

"_I was meaning to tell you first, Mother," he said, "But it seems someone got ahead of me."_

"_What are you saying?"_

"_I want you to meet Sakura Kinomoto no Li...My wife."_

"_Your wife, you said?"Yelan could have congratulated herself for not screaming on the spot. "Why, this has come as a surprise." And certainly not a pleasant one, she thought. Syaoran was indeed testing her._

"_I want to know...what is the meaning of this?"_

"_What do you mean, Mother? Isn't she wonderful?" Oh, how her son mocked her so._

"_Yes, yes, just wonderful," she almost trilled. So wonderful I wish to wring your neck, my son. "But I was wondering, can we talk, Xiao Lang?" She gave him one of those motherly stares that he could not refute. He let go of the girl's hand and smiled, almost painfully, at her._

"_Go on upstairs, darling. Wei will show you the way. Mother...mother and I have something to settle."They both watched as she disappeared upstairs before she turned to Syaoran._

"_I want to know what the hell this means."_

"_Mother..."_

"_You tell me, Syaoran, for I cannot comprehend the enormity of what you did! Didn't I tell you, didn't I, that..."_

"_Mother. I cannot marry that girl you wanted me to."_

"_Do you truly love this woman? Love, that elusive emotion?" She spat out. "How dare you disobey your mother! This...this is unacceptable!"_

"_Sadly, it has already commenced. Ja, I need to go upstairs and change. See you later, Mother."_

"_Don't think this discussion is over!" She called over Syaoran's retreating back._

And everything went downhill since then.

---

Sakura did not want to go upstairs and meet Syaoran and his mother over breakfast. They had a row yesterday, as with every day or so.

They had been arguing for the past month. If they weren't arguing, there was dire silence hanging over the air. Add his tyrannical mother in the equation and it only gets worse.

"_What did she say?" She asked when he had come upstairs the day they arrived in the Li Mansion._

"_None of your business," he snapped, obviously irritated._

"_Excuse me?" She exclaimed, glancing at him._

"_Nothing, she said nothing, okay? You occupy this room. I'll use the en suite."_

"_Hang on; don't you think I need even the tiniest inkling about what's going on?"_

"_I'd appreciate it if you'd stop yakking, you know? I already had enough from my mother."_

"_Oh, you really are a bastard!"_

"_Thank you. Now shut up."_

"_What? Why the hell did I agree to your crazy proposition, you jerk?"_

"_Beats me. Just...just shut the hell up!!"_

And so that was how it went. He refused to talk about his mother; neither did he talk to her about anything at all.

And the creaky foundation of their marriage was already in shambles, falling piece by piece each day.

Oh, she did not know why, but they always resorted to heated shouting matches. He always seemed to bring out the worst in her, making her nag at him about the tiniest things, the teensiest details. May it be about the mess he's made in the bathroom they share, or how she hates the smell of his aftershave, or why he went home late...

Funny thing was he never confronted her the way she does. He really didn't care. So why, why the hell should she care?

And then there was his mother. Always there in every turn. Always behind her back, annoying her with snide comments, her nose upturned in that better-than-thou expression.

_I wonder what my son saw in you, my girl. I mean, you are not unattractive, but...but..._

_Why can't you cook his breakfast? I used to do it for his father, you know._

_You must be terribly busy that you can't even see your husband is too tired to listen to your ranting._

And yes, that last time, when a statuesque woman walked in on the mansion right to the arms of Li Yelan, and she had turned and gazed at Sakura and said, _oh, have you met Minea Domyouji? Her father is a well-known, well-reputed business tycoon._

_Unlike your father,_ she thought she heard the unspoken words.

_Did you know she and Syaoran almost got married?_

_...Until you came to the picture?_

Yet she endured all that, without a word at the woman. She hardly cared anymore. She thought she deserved it for doing what she did. Yet she has no intention of running back to her family. If she's going to get anything good out of the deal except for business reasons, it would be that this marriage will be her token to freedom.

Sakura shook her head, clearing her anxieties. Starting today, she chose not to care. She stepped out of the room and into the battle zone.

"Ohayou," she greeted them both. They did not look up nor did they return the greeting.

"I'll be late today."

"Nobody asked." Yelan noted, standing up. "You will go to work now? What about you, Xiao Lang?"

Syaoran folded the newspaper and gazed at his mother. "I'm going now." He stood up and left the room without as much as a single glance at his wife. They have long since dropped the act of being star-crossed lovers, and he would never know just how much it disturbed her, this indifference hanging in the air.

"Good. He's gone. Let's have a word or two in my office before you leave, if you please."

"I'm really in a hurry, please, Yelan-san." She never called her mother. She never could.

"Then hurry up. It cannot wait."

She followed Yelan upstairs, dread filling up her heart.

_What now?_

"I won't beat around the bush. We dropped all pretenses a long time ago. I know that your marriage to my son is sham."

"Yes." She decided it was best to be frank about this.

"And I know you will agree that it has been a mistake."

"You can say that. Certainly it is not working out. We can't even be friends."

"I see you will not be difficult about this. Very well." Yelan cleared her throat. "Is annulment or divorce too much to ask? You cannot jeopardize your futures, your positions in society any longer."

"I...I cannot give it to you at the present, ma'am."

"Why is that? Surely you don't want this marriage anymore?"

"The contract we signed...it says one year."

"One year?" Yelan looked stricken. "Oh, my God. It's only been a month!"

"Yes, it is."

"Can't you do something about this?"

Sakura looked down on her feet, clenching her fists. Yes, she wanted to end this now. She wants them to be able to somehow end up as friends when this sham marriage draws to a close.

But how?

_The phone rang in her office that day. She was busy looking over the accounting books of the company. Irritated, she let the answering machine take the call._

"_Ano, Sakura-chan, I know you're there. Tomo-chan here! It's been years since we last saw each other. Ano, I'm in Milan right now, having a fashion show here. Job's doing great. I have lots to tell you, so why don't you pick up?"_

_Yet she did not answer._

"_Oh, you're going to be stubborn about it...I just heard that you didn't pursue your journalism degree in Tokyo U. Oh, I think your father's being harsh on you. Anyway, I called to give you a treat! My next fashion show is in London, a month from now. Ne, will you come? I'm sending you a VIP pass and an airplane ticket so you can't say no! Ja, I'll be seeing you!"_

_And the phone clicked dead._

_London, huh?_

She didn't take that seriously, but now...

London didn't sound so bad anymore. Maybe it's better to go away for a while and wait for a year before she comes back to settle the divorce.

Yes, that would be great, she thought, smiling in spite of her predicament.

"I...well, I could go away for a year until the period for the marriage expires."

"Wonderful," Yelan said, delighted. "But where will you go? And your company?"

"Oh, Dad and my brother can manage. I'm going to Europe. A friend has called me and offered me...well, a break. I might as well take it."

"Thank you so much. You won't regret it." Sakura merely nodded before turning away.

_She...I could have liked her if she wasn't a Kinomoto, and that changes everything._

Sakura went back upstairs and started packing. She wrote a brief letter to Li Syaoran and phoned in the office that she won't be coming to work anymore for the next few months. Then she took the plane voucher and the ticket.

_It has to be better there. It has to be. I'm doing this for the better._

She went out and hailed a taxi.

That was the last time Yelan saw of her for the next two years.

---

Sakura boarded the plane from Tokyo to London.

She planned to sleep on the whole journey (She was slightly afraid of heights), but it seems she was asleep for only a few moments when the plane started bucking.

She opened her eyes to see the red warning sign flashing before her eyes.

"The plane has encountered turbulence. Please keep to your seats and try not to..."

The message was cut off as the plane bucked again. The lights went on and off.

Sakura suddenly became wide alert, her eyes widening and her heart hammering in her chest.

The journey went on, a little rickety, but still well. However, when they were nearing London, the bucking worsened. They were facing a storm, it seemed.

A few minutes of disturbed, tense silence later, a loud sound, like lightning striking the surface of the plane, was heard. The pilot spoke up.

"Lightning has struck one of our engines and we are now finding a safe place for emergency landing. For safety precautions please wear your parachutes and remain—"

The pilot's voice was drowned by the panicking voices of everyone. Sakura stood up, among the many others and fixed her chute while the plane rocked and bucked violently.

She had just snapped the safety handles when the plane plummeted, causing everyone to scream. The emergency exit was opened and everyone was jumping out.

Sakura forgot all her worries as it was her turn next, and that was dilemma enough for her.

She had just barely pushed the button of her chute when the pushing began.

Then she was falling, falling in the vast ocean.

And she was plunged in darkness.

TBC

A/N: Next chapter is "Missing."

Um, Sakura fell in the North Sea, near Canterbury.


	7. Chapter 6: Missing, Presumed Dead

Memories

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: Yes, I just might be able to update all my fics again before second semester starts. Damn, I still need an MST and I also have to interview the university's president for the school publication on November 5. I have no idea what to ask her.

Hope to finish this tonight. If not, you'll see this tomorrow.

6: Missing (Presumed Dead)

Dover, Kent, Southeastern England

A red-haired, brown-eyed man in his late twenties was sprawled on the sandy beach, a part of Dover's coastline bordering the North Sea. His eyes are puffy and red — it was obvious by the sheer desperation in his otherwise empty eyes that he has suffered a great loss.

He occasionally threw rocks at the water. He has been lying there for what seemed like hours. His despair is beyond reason, beyond grief, beyond tears.

His best friend, Randall Black, a man with gray eyes and blond hair, watched helplessly from afar as the man stood up, let out a heart-wrenching sound, a cross between a sob, a groan and a scream and threw a rock to the sea.

"Why?" He screamed. "Why the hell did it happen to her?" Suddenly, the man ran to the sea, seemingly trying to drown his sorrows there.

"No! Jared!" Randall screeched, dashing off after the man he called Jared.

Jared seemed not to hear him as he let the waves engulf him. Randall grasped him by the arm and pulled him back. The two grappled in the water and in the end Randall managed to return ashore with his friend.

"Leave me alone, Rand," Jared said in a hollow, empty voice. "I'd rather be left alone."

"You stupid fool! Drowning yourself won't bring her back. You have to face it. She's gone."

"Venice..." Jared cried unashamedly. "Blood cancer, Randall. Tell me, is that fucking fair for us? We barely had money enough to cover our needs...so why the hell did she have to contract that fucking illness?"

"Jared..."

"I couldn't do anything...I couldn't save her. Up to the last moment, she thought of me... My sister, my god. Why did it have to be her? Why not one of those rich, spoiled-rotten kids in London?"

"Listen, Jared Niels, and listen well. There was nothing you could do. She was way past the curable stage when it was discovered. Even having money won't have saved her."

"I'm pathetic. I'm supposed to be her big brother. I'm supposed to protect her from all those bad things. How was I to know that she...she..." Again, Jared Niels let out a scream of frustration. Randall looked at him, alarmed at how his best friend looked half-mad already.

He stood there, even as Jared walked away from him, walking towards the sea and started howling, as if doing so would bring Venice back.

Venice Niels, Jared's younger sister, died a few hours ago, in the local public hospital of Dover.

Randall understood his best friend. He and Venice were orphans. They were the caretakers of this beach and they operated the local inn. They were not exactly dirt-poor, but they certainly didn't have the money for expensive treatments and medicine to cure leukemia.

He was a witness to how close brother and sister were. They were inseparable, even with Randall in the picture. Jared was overprotective of Venice. They worked together, had fun together. The thought of Jared without Venice was simply odd. Oddly incomplete, that is.

He was about to turn back when he heard a loud whirring sound. He looked up and saw a plane crashing down. Smoke billowed from its tail. It was totally out of control. His eyes widened.

"Jared, no! Get back, get back!" He shouted to his friend, who seemed mesmerized by the sudden appearance of an aircraft.

They could see passengers dropping off the craft, using chutes. Then there was a resounding crash and it dropped on the water, creating a huge splash.

They could hear the screams of the passengers. Some made it safely out, but there were some who were trapped.

Without thinking, Randall rushed forward. He worked part-time in this beach as well as a lifeguard. Jared seemed to have forgotten about Venice and rushed to his aid. They had to act fast if they wanted to save lives.

Randall went on, pulling out bodies from the sea. Some were already dead due to the impact. That couldn't be helped, he thought. He just kept going, swimming fast as he could and administering CPR when he can.

He had gotten about a dozen passengers out of the water (most of them alive) when he heard Jared let out a surprised scream.

"Randall! Rand, fuck it, come here! You won't believe this!"

He dropped the wheezing passenger to the ground and rushed to Jared, who was pulling a passenger out of the water desperately.

He swam forward, close enough to take a look at the passenger. He gasped, his eyes widening.

"V-Venice!" He exclaimed as he gazed at the woman, hardly believing his eyes. The woman looked like Venice, almost exactly like Venice. She had the same red hair. Her eyes were closed, but he was almost certain they were green as well. The difference was the woman was a bit taller than Venice, and she might be years younger than Venice, who was only three years younger than Jared, who was 27. She looked infinitely younger compared to the bedridden Venice who died a few hours ago. She was pale and unconscious.

"Help me with her, damn it."

"Is she still...alive?"

"Just hurry, damn it!"

Together, they pulled the unconscious woman ashore. She was breathing, thankfully, but barely so. Randall immediately performed CPR, but he could feel they were losing her. He shook his head at Jared.

"We still have to help the others. It can't be helped; we're a little too late for her."

"No. I can't lose her again." There was a determined glint in his eyes as he gazed at the unconscious woman.

"Again? What do you mean? Jared, she's not Venice, no matter how she looks like Venice, do you understand that?"

"Help me, Rand. I can't lose her. We have to do something."

Rand battled with himself as to what to do. In the end, he cannot forgo the pleading look in his friend's eyes. He nodded, closing his eyes tightly, as though he signed their death sentences. They carried the woman and rushed to their car.

---

Li Mansion, Tokyo, Japan

Yelan Li was having a leisurely cup of coffee in the garden of her mansion. At last, she felt at peace, knowing her son's freedom was within reach.

Sakura Kinomoto was not at all what she expected. She thought the girl to be a brat, a pain in the neck. Sure, she argued with Yelan and Syaoran, but she was almost always logical, sometimes too logical.

She was polite at most times. And she had no difficulty dispatching her, though she felt a trifle guilty. She was sending the girl on a yearlong exile, she knew. But it cannot be helped.

She could have liked the girl, if not for her family background. No, that was unacceptable. She was unfit for a wife — her disaster of a marriage with her son proved just that.

She finished her coffee and returned to her room, a nagging unease filling her. What was wrong? She paced the room, her mind racing.

Her gaze landed on the television set she rarely used. She thought television was for stupid, lower people. It was a powerful device for manipulation, but she didn't like the idea of spoon-feeding everything to a person.

She sat down on the couch and switched it on. She was in time for the only thing she considered worth watching: the news of the hour.

"Konnichiwa, Nippon. This is Lira Kurosawa, bringing you the news of the hour." The reporter started. "We bring you a sad and devastating news, minna-san. Flight 407 of Nipponsei Airlines, bound for London earlier this day, had engine failure due to an encountered turbulence. The said flight was unable to land safely and crashed near the coast of a town in Dover, Southeastern England. English lifeguards helped in the retrieval of the casualties caused and took the survivors to safety. Seven are confirmed dead while nine are reported missing. Among the missing are the following."

Yelan dropped the remote control of the television as the names of the missing and the dead flashed on the screen. Glaring back at her, among the missing, was the name: "Li Sakura."

_No!_

---

Touya was sitting on the office while the plane crash was being reported on television. He was poring over some files and going over the accounting books when his secretary came in, paper-white and shaken. Closing the books, he looked up to face her.

"What's wrong, Uchihara-san?"

"Oh, Kinomoto-sama, I have most devastating news to tell you. I couldn't believe it."

"What is it?"

"Your sister...Kinomoto-sama, your sister is among the missing persons in a flight headed to London today. It was just in the news, a moment ago."

Touya's mind seemed to have gone numb. What was Uchihara saying?

"What?"

"She could be dead..."

_No!_

---

Syaoran knew nothing about how his wife had gone missing until he came home.

He learned of how she planned to leave him to end their endless bickering. She was about to settle in Europe for a whole year. But it seemed that she never made it.

Touya and Fujitaka were both inconsolable. They hired professionals to investigate, but to none avail. It seemed like the moment the airplane had crashed, Sakura had disappeared from the face of the earth.

Yelan was guilt-stricken. She cannot believe that a simple outmaneuvering will end with such a tragedy.

A week after the crash, everyone who knew Sakura Kinomoto believed her to be dead. Her family did not have the heart to file a petition to declare her legally dead. Or, truth be told, they are hoping that a miracle has happened and has saved her. They hoped that by some strange event, she was alive.

They were wrapped up in other legal proceedings, though. Since there was no prenupt when Sakura married Li Syaoran, if she was indeed dead, Syaoran has the right to her shares to Yume Consolidated. Having been left with no choice, Kinomoto Fujitaka allowed his son-in-law to handle Yume Consolidated, his supposed legacy to his daughter. Touya contested this with the argument that the two were not romantically involved. He was willing to handle the company, despite the fact that he has his own to run. However, he was overruled by legalities and his father's own decision.

In the end, it was agreed (in a rather somber mood), that Syaoran was merely holding his wife's shares until she reappeared, or until her brother bears his children, who will then be the heirs to the family-owned corporation.

Nobody bothered to thoroughly check the patients in the hospitals in Dover. There was no record of an unknown person being brought to the hospital, and the investigators stopped at that.

Or else they would have known about a Venice Niels being declared clinically dead a few hours before the crash due to leukemia in a nearby town hospital, _and_ a Venice Niels who was brought in shortly after the crash in Dover Hospital who miraculously recovered from her comatose state a week after being brought in.

---

Jared Niels was sitting beside a hospital bed in the charity ward of Dover Hospital. A woman was lying on the bed, unconscious still.

He gazed at her face. She was Venice through and through, no matter how he looked at her.

However, she was not. He looked over her pockets the day he rushed her to the hospital. He knows she is Li Sakura, married to a certain Li Syaoran (the name seems to ring a bell on his mind, no matter how foreign it sounded). She was only in her early twenties, years and years younger than the real Venice. He took all her personal belongings, even her wedding ring. But he did not have the heart to burn them. He just kept them with him, hidden.

It was madness, what he was thinking, even Randall said so. He can't rob this woman of her life and make her become Venice, especially as she's married. Newly wed, in fact, by the look of the documents in her handbag. They were dripping wet and nearly destroyed by seawater, but he has managed to salvage them. There was a letter from a woman currently residing in Milan, a Japanese fashion designer named Daidouji Tomoyo. She had an address. Yet Jared had no plans of letting them know her whereabouts, at least until she gained consciousness.

He didn't know why. She was bound to look for a familiar face when she wakes. She isn't Venice. He knew that. Still, he didn't contact anyone, although he knew she was among the missing persons list.

He and Randall pitched in all their savings to pay for her hospitalization. Her wedding ring alone could have paid for most of that, but he could not bring himself to sell it off. He thought it rude and impudent of him.

He didn't even know why he's willing to give so much for a stranger. A stranger with his sister's face, maybe, but a stranger still. Maybe the trauma of his sister's death was still within him and he can't face another death so quickly after the last one.

The door of the ward opened and Randall entered the room, his lengthy strides urgent.

"How is she?" Jared shook his head. He remembered the look on Rand's face when he was asked for the girl's name and he gave Venice's name. Nevertheless, Rand stood by him, and he was thankful for that.

They both didn't speak, gazing at the girl.

Suddenly, she started to stir. They looked at each other and turned back to her.

Her eyes opened, revealing the clearest, brightest green.

Then she spoke in a croaky, harsh voice of someone with a dry, sore throat.

"W-where am I?" She asked, but it was not like she expected an answer. Her eyes surveyed the room with bewilderment. Her left hand (the free one, as her right had dextrose connected to it) touched her bandaged head and she winced, as though she had a headache.

"W-who are you? What am I doing here?" She closed her eyes, as though trying to remember something, only for them to open again, horror-stricken. "W-who am I? What happened? Why..." her voice rose in panic.

"...Why can't I remember anything?"

TBC

A/N: Oh, dear. So many loopholes I had to fix. I hope it's believable enough. Investigators? I guess they didn't try hard enough. Under my orders as writer, of course. See ya next chapter. This is getting interesting.


	8. Chapter 7: Resurrected

Memories

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: Recently I'm focusing on Gangster's Paradise's plot as well as Memories'. And I have actually formulated four new plots and for the sake that the other fics shall not suffer, I'll try to restrain myself from uploading them as new fics.

I know these 'two years later' devices aren't good devices according to my professor, but I believe that 'to each his own' is true too. Besides, it's good enough for me.

Last chapter's scenes:

_The door of the ward opened and Randall entered the room, his lengthy strides urgent._

"_How is she?" Jared shook his head. He remembered the look on Rand's face when he was asked for the girl's name and he gave Venice's name. Nevertheless, Rand stood by him, and he was thankful for that._

_They both didn't speak, gazing at the girl._

_Suddenly, she started to stir. They looked at each other and turned back to her._

_Her eyes opened, revealing the clearest, brightest green._

_Then she spoke in a croaky, harsh voice of someone with a dry, sore throat._

"_W-where am I?" She asked, but it was not like she expected an answer. Her eyes surveyed the room with bewilderment. Her left hand (the free one, as her right had dextrose connected to it) touched her bandaged head and she winced, as though she had a headache._

"_W-who are you? What am I doing here?" She closed her eyes, as though trying to remember something, only for them to open again, horror-stricken. "W-who am I? What happened? Why..." her voice rose in panic._

"_...Why can't I remember anything?"_

7: Resurrected

(Inevitable Fate)

Jared Niels was arguing with Randall Black. They were outside the ward, his sister's dead-ringer quite out of earshot.

"I don't like what you're thinking, Jared," Randall said harshly, almost angrily. "You can't do this to the girl!"

"Don't you see, Rand, that this is the only way?" Jared's voice was pleading as he held his friend's gaze with his. "It's the only way I can get her back..."

"Listen to me, you selfish prat. You can't take her life away." Randall felt frustrated and annoyed at his friend. "What of her family, her husband? What if she's _pregnant_?"

"She's not," he yelped out. "She cannot be pregnant — her husband would not have had her travel alone if she were."

_Good point, _Randall thought but dared not speak it out.

"Jared...for a moment, please think of the consequences. Think of what it will imply. We're kidnapping her, for heaven's sake!"

"She...we saved her from absolute death, Rand. You know that. She would have died if we waited for help to come."

"So you take her life in return? Everything she ever knew?"

"That's unfair, Rand." Jared shifted uneasily on his feet.

"Unfair, you say? Let me tell you what's unfair. Unfair is when you awaken in a strange hospital covered in bandages, with no one familiar around you and you so long for someone to tell you who you are, where you are, why you are there. What's more unfair is that you have no choice but to trust the two men around you, who just said you were someone you haven't even heard of — though you can't prove it in your state, of course."

"Rand...stop it. It won't do you anything good."

"Point is, Jared, that woman inside is like a little lost girl — and she has no choice but trust us. Why are we betraying that trust now?"

"We aren't! Once she recovers her memories she'll leave us and go on without us."

"She'll hate us then. Think, Jared, think! What of the time she'll lose spending in the false reality of being Venice? What if she never recovered her memories?"

"All the more better..." Jared whispered. "Then she'll be free to stay with us, free to be our Venice..."

"You're mad, Red! Don't you realize she can be found any moment now? Don't you realize that we may hang for this? Get imprisoned, to say the least?"

"I don't care," but Red need not have said those words. It was apparent that Rand was fighting a losing battle with him.

"Red..."

"Let's go...Venice is waiting for us."

---

Her head was throbbing beneath the bandages, she realized. She lifted her right hand to touch her bandaged, aching head.

She closed her eyes, willing to remember her life before hospitalization, her life before she woke up in this strange room.

Yet she remembered nothing but darkness...a huge, deafening splash.

Water...she was drowning, drowning!

No...no...no!!!

"Venice!" The man who claimed to be her brother, Jared Niels, was shaking her. "Are you alright?"

They said she just recovered from her dreaded blood disease. She wanted to believe them, but...

_Where did that drowning scene come from?_

She opened her eyes and saw green eyes so like her own gazing at her with concern.

"Are you alright, Venn?" Red's eyes sought hers and felt her forehead.

"I...yes, yes I suppose I am okay...Jared..." The name sounded oddly foreign to her ears.

"Red."

"What?" She asked, confused. What's red? She could not see anything red.

"You call me Red all the time...brother Red, sometimes..."

_Oniichan..._ the word flitted across her mind, yet she could not grasp its meaning.

"_You big meanie! I won't forgive you for calling me a kaijuu!"_

She shook the thought out of her head. She knew kaijuu meant monster. What word it was, she didn't know.

"What's wrong, Venn?" Somehow the name didn't sound right. But who was she to question her brother?

"I... I'm just out of sorts...I had a nightmare..."

"What was it?" Red pressed, holding her hand. Rand was looking concerned as well.

"I dreamed I was drowning..."

"Oh." Was it her imagination or were Red and Rand exchanging glances? "It...It must have been that scene, when you were little. You very nearly drowned on the beach. But I thought you got over that..."

"It must be a relapse..." She reasoned as she propped herself down on the pillows.

"No, I think you'll get over it when you put your mind to it, Venn."

"I am alright really, onii... I mean, brother. Thank you for worrying and taking good care of me. Same goes to you, Randall."

Rand winced. "Rand will do just fine, Venn. Just like old times."

"If you say so... it's Rand then. By the way," she smiled at both of them. "When will we go home?"

"As soon as the doctor says you can. They'll reexamine you regarding this...memory loss of yours, see if there's any internal damage, and then I guess we're good to go."

"Oh." Her face fell a bit. So she can't escape this hellish place just yet. "In that case...won't you tell me stories that can help me remember the past?"

Rand and Jared looked at each other. Jared shrugged, causing Rand to shake his head in disbelief.

_It's entirely up to you now, bro. It's all up to you._

---

"Long-term amnesia seems to be the case, Mr. Niels," the doctor attending to _Venice_ said with a shake of the head. "Her head's completely fine, there's no physical damage at all. Sure, the trauma might still be there, it can't be cured that easily. However, I don't think curing her trauma will cure her memory loss at all. She responded well to the tests, but it's...it's like she rejects all stimuli, like she doesn't want to remember at all."

"But she's eager to remember," Rand quickly put in, disturbed by the triumphant expression in his friend's face.

"I'm not saying she's not trying. It's a psychological thing, I think. Ms. Niels does not want to remember. At least that's my diagnosis. Our resident psychologist is gone for the week and I suggest we wait for his return. It's his line of expertise."

"But we cannot wait for his return, doc," Jared quickly said. "It's awkward, but we can't afford to stay a minute longer than we must."

"I understand." The doctor nodded sympathetically.

"We'll just take your word for it, though. What can cure her?"

"I'm not sure, but if she's taken to familiar surroundings, I guess it is common sense to say that it might help her recover, though it's not guaranteed."

"We understand, doc. Thank you very much for your diagnosis." Both men rose to shake the doctor's hand.

"But your sister is quite a darling. It was nice having her around. I trust..." the doctor arranged his spectacles. "You will return regularly for her checkups, so as to help her recover?"

"Y-yes, of course. As regularly as we can afford," Red assured.

They stepped out of the office and never looked back. Rand's conscience was eating on him, but he can't turn back now, he knew.

They never fulfilled their promise. They never returned to Dover Hospital after the fateful day that _Venice_ was released.

They never turned back.

---

**Two years later...**

She closed the door of the inn shut. It was summer and business was booming — all the cottages have been booked full. Jared and Randall were sorting out the cottages. She never went to the beach if she could help it. Just staring at the vast ocean caused her skin to crawl.

She didn't quite understand, but she never got over her fear of drowning. She also hated the dark, which was why they always kept a flashlight handy near her.

She never went out of the inn if she could help it. She loved sitting by the window and watch the sun set (it was the only way she could look at an ocean without getting freaked out) and write her thoughts about it.

She still experienced migraines and mild to worse headaches and the briefest memory flashes, none of which she could substantiate to a full scene. She still could not remember a thing. Yet she wasn't as downtrodden as before.

She had come to accept her condition. Her brother and his friend had been complete darlings, and she loved both dearly. Her life was well. She could not ask for anything else. They more than made up for the times they lost.

Her life was perfect. She smiled to herself as she hummed a tune and wiped the tables clean. The rooms upstairs were all occupied except for two, reserved for her and her brother. Rand lived just across the street. Her gaze fell on a picture taken many, many years ago. She was just a teenager there, and she went fishing with Rand and Red. How she managed to go that near to the ocean without having fits of hysteria beats her.

She smiled, blissfully unaware of how thousands of miles away from Dover, across vast oceans, Li Sakura's husband was planning to remarry and declare her legally dead.

---

Li Mansion, Tokyo, Japan

"This cannot be happening." Li Yelan wrung her hands around her as she paced about the room. She has just learned about the girl Syaoran has been dating of late. "Perfectly disrespectable, questionable background, you'd think she's come from the gutters," she muttered to herself, shaking her head. She had the girl investigated the moment she learned just how serious her son is about courting her. And the results weren't so promising.

"Wei!" She shouted, calling her ever-loyal butler.

"Madam, you called?" Wei entered the room and saw her pacing about. "Are you alright, madam?"

"No, I'm not. Has Fujitaka-san arrived?"

"Not yet, I'm afraid, madam."

"Very well. Send him in the minute he gets here."

She waved him away and sat down on the couch situated at the center of the study.

She thought of how quickly the years have gone by. It only felt like yesterday when her daughter-in-law was packing her bags, and only hours ago when she heard the most devastating news of her _disappearance._

She insisted that it was merely a disappearance for she could not bear the guilt of having caused Sakura's early demise.

_No, she must still be alive. Her family has not lost hope, have they?_

Fujitaka arrived fifteen minutes later, together with his son Touya. Both were obviously angry and Yelan thought she knew why — they've just been to see Syaoran and they didn't like his decision.

"He realizes, doesn't he, that without a prenuptial agreement Yume Consolidated will be halved and a part will be given to that bitch?" Touya fumed out. "We didn't work hard to see it go to waste."

"I surmise you did your own research of Yana Wang?" Yelan asked dryly.

"Of course. Bloody social climber," Fujitaka spat out, shaking his head. "We do not care the least if he gets married to that bitch — forgive me, Yelan-san, but it's not my business anymore. It's been two years and as far as I'm concerned he was never my son-in-law...except law states otherwise and earned him my company. That company is my daughter's legacy."

Yelan has learned in the past two years that the Kinomotos were a respectable sort. Respectable than most, in fact. She learned of their dire circumstances and that did not help at all with her guilt. She tried to make up for it, though, by helping both men whenever she could. She supposed she can even call them friends of the Lis now, except technically, they're family.

And the Kinomotos have the most to lose with his son's decision to marry. The Li Corporation wasn't under Syaoran's name just yet (luckily), unlike Yume Consolidated, which he would have already inherited had Sakura been declared dead officially.

Sakura wasn't declared as such yet, but since Syaoran wishes to remarry, it follows that his wife must be declared dead, and if she was, then Yume Consolidated was his.

And her fool of a son does not even want to procure a prenupt to protect his wife's legacy. He was that taken with the third-class girl he met on some fast food chain in Tokyo.

"We have to do something about this." Yelan said, closing her eyes in frustration. "Sakura may very well be still alive."

"We haven't given up, of course, Yelan-san," Touya said quickly. "We resumed the investigation a few months ago. We may come out with a few leads to her...her whereabouts."

"Let's hope we find her, then."

"The results of the primal investigations are bound to arrive any day soon."

"Thank God."

---

The investigator, Japan's best, has just left Dover Hospital with the most curious data — data overlooked by his predecessors, apparently. He held a database of the hospital and has encircled two entries.

One was of a certain Venice Niels dying of cancer sometime in the morning of the plane crash that took Li Sakura with it, and another Venice Niels being released a few weeks after.

Now he was certain that Niels was not a common name, neither was Venice.

After a superb amount of trickery, research and smooth-talking, he managed to find Ms. Niels's whereabouts.

He was outside the Dover North Sea Beach Inn now. The sign outside said 'fully booked' but he ignored it. He tucked the documents back to his bag, along with Li Sakura's wedding photo two years ago — depicting the auburn-haired lady smiling stiffly towards the camera, her right hand slightly raised as though to slap her husband's arm off, still in her business suit. Her husband, the famous Li Syaoran, had his arm awkwardly wrapped around her. He did not bother smiling at all.

The pose struck him as weird, but it was none of his business.

He knocked twice and pushed the door open.

He took one glance at the woman wiping the tables and the puzzle piece clicked to place.

After two long years, where others failed, the investigator has found the missing Li Sakura.

TBC

A/N: Ready to see Syaoran get the most unpleasant shock of his life next chapter? Because that's what's waiting for us next chapter, definitely.


	9. Chapter 8: Retrieved

Memories

Memories

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: This fic evolved from a similar one I had entitled _Mnemosyne,_ after the goddess of memory in Greek mythology.

8: Retrieved

Venice was wiping the tables when the door swung open, revealing a man—tourist, by the looks of it, and definitely Asian. He had almond eyes and black hair. He was also smaller than the average English male, perhaps a few inches taller than she was. He was holding a sheaf of papers in one hand, his trench coat and a small suitcase in the other—though why he needed a coat in summer, she did not know.

"Good afternoon, sir," she said with a welcoming smile as she drew herself up and looked at the guest expectantly. "How may we be of service?"

"'Need place to stay," he said gruffly, and while his English was fluent enough, she caught the Oriental accent beneath—how she knew, she marveled silently to herself.

"Oh. Dear me, we are fully booked for the night—but I will see if I can do something, sir." She bowed slightly at him before running upstairs to try and see if there was any room left.

Venice noted that the man was eyeing her strangely, and she felt nervous as he continued assessing her. Yet the man made no move towards her as she nearly dashed towards the stairs.

As it turned out, the only room available was Jared's, and knowing her brother's frugality and their constant need of money, Venice knew it was impudent to turn this paying customer away. Surely Jared would not mind if she loaned the man his room for the night. After all, Jared and Randall were staying at the cottage by the beach tonight. With so many tourists around, the two had to serve as lifeguards for the night.

"There is but one room left, dear sir. If you'll be so kind to take a look—"

"Dear miss," he said lightly, "I am so tired that any place with a bed on it will do. Don't just stand there—can you help me with my baggage? I feel I might collapse on my feet."

Venice stared at the man, and never would she have thought he was every bit squeamish and pompous by his mere looks. Why, if she were asked, the man looked smart and very arrogant in his gait, quite contrary to his suddenly whining manner. And she must have imagined the oriental accent, for his English was every bit that of a well-born, well-bred Englishman.

"Oh, so ill-mannered of me to let you stand there waiting. Do come, sir—I did not catch your name."

"Ah…call me Hawk—short for Hawkins. John Hawkins at your service."

"Oh, Mr. Hawkins, so very English, your name is. I thought you were of oriental origins," the words slipped before she could stop them.

Hawkins's eyes narrowed ever so slightly before he answered in an indignant tone. "Me? Oriental? Oh, my lord, what did I do to deserve such an accusation?"

"Oh, dear, I've meant no insult. It's just that—you're a tourist, and your eyes and height…"

"Well…" he stopped mid-step to grin at her. "I may have some Eastern origins, now that I think of it. But no matter, no matter, I am every bit English as you are."

_As you are._ The words were spoken with precision, full of underlying meaning she cannot decipher. But dearly, that could only mean he was born English, as she was?

"Ah…yes, well…I'm sure you are, sir, I'm sure you are. Forgive me for my rash judgment, although I did not mean anything about it."

"I'm sure you meant nothing of it, dear miss—?" Mr. Hawkins looked at her expectantly, and she obliged him.

"Venice Niels, sir."

"Ah, Miss Niels, then. You are a dear girl, Miss Niels, and you have nothing to worry about—I am not in the least offended. Not at all."

"Thank you, sir. Unfortunately, the only room available is that of my brother's, and it's a bit cramped with his belongings."

_All the more better,_ the man thought as they arrived at the top of the stairs. Venice continued on the narrow, rickety wooden corridor until they reached the other end and she pushed open the last door.

"Here we are, Mr. Hawkins. I took the liberty of—well, casting some of his stuff away and I hope you find this room to your liking."

"Oh, it's charming," he said flippantly as he gazed at the room with veiled interest. "It will do, Miss Niels, it will do." He feigned a yawn. "Dear me, the mere sight of that bed makes me sleepy. It is a very homey room, and I like it very much," he said as he tried to decide where best to start his search for evidence that Venice Niels was, in truth, the missing Li Sakura nee Kinomoto.

He feigned a yawn once more and this time Venice took his (rather rude) cue and nodded to him before heading out of the room.

As soon as Venice Niels left the room, Hawkins locked the door with precision. Then he spied the room with his ever-watchful eye before he decided to rummage through Jared Niels's belongings.

He saw several clothing articles hastily stuffed inside one drawer, while a traveling bag contained amenities and a few books and magazines.

Yet he saw something on one of the drawers which gave him pause—it was a picture of three teenagers by the beach. One of them, a boy with red hair and smiling green eyes, was showing off a huge fish with a proud grin on his face. Another boy sat beside him, looking both amused and annoyed at the boy beside him as he held a slightly smaller fish for the camera, while a younger girl sat behind them both, eyeing the red-haired boy with a certain degree of fondness in her green eyes.

_Green?_ The spy wrenched the picture out of the half-opened drawer, hardly believing his eyes. The girl in the picture looked exactly like a younger Li Sakura—and he could have sworn it was indeed Li Sakura in the picture…

…If not for the fact that Li Sakura never traveled to London—Europe, in fact—until that fateful day of the crash.

So the girl in the picture must be the real Venice Niels.

He put the portrait back and scavenged through the drawer once more. He found several pictures of the older, grownup Venice Niels, together with the man he surmised was her brother Jared, and another man whom he identified as Jared Niels's best friend, Randall Black.

Yet the proof he searched for was missing. The dodgy records in the two hospitals might be passed off as mere error—it can be said that Venice Niels was rushed out of the first and by some medical procedure, the second hospital managed to save her.

No, he needed further proof before he whisked Li Sakura back to the place she belonged—beside her husband Li Syaoran and rightful heiress of Yume Consolidated in Japan.

However, he cannot help but wonder if there was any love lost between the couple. Having followed society and business pages years before, the marriage was supposedly a love match, which explained the lack therein of a prenupt to protect the assets of both families. Yet if rumors prior to the disappearance of Li Sakura were to be heeded, the marriage had turned sour during its very first month, and that, in fact, her marriage was what actually drove Li Sakura away from Japan.

He shook the unpleasant thought away, accosting himself for believing such nonsense. Even if it were true, it was none of his business. He was hired to find her, and that was all there was to it.

And yet as he thought of how happy she was when he met her earlier, smiling with all the carefree spirit of an English country lass, compared to the uptight and rather stern-looking Japanese businesswoman in the wedding picture. It was her wedding, for heaven's sake, but she looked rather like she was attending some business conference. She was not even dressed for the occasion…

He felt his doubts niggle at him as he continued his search. Finally, pooped out, he settled on the bed, giving up the idea of finding anything that was Li Sakura's hidden inside Jared Niels's bedroom.

That was…until he felt something bulky underneath the mattress he was lying on.

He paused, before he slowly got up from the bed and started to wrestle with the many coverlets and pillows, finally baring the mattress which he pulled unceremoniously from the bedstead.

There, underneath the covers, was a small handbag, the kind which women brought as hand-carry on the plane. He very nearly whistled before he took it and pried it open.

And there, before him, he saw the evidence of his theory inside the bag.

There was a piece of paper with severe watermarks on it; it was a wonder it did not dissolve from the saltwater. He took it carefully into his hands and saw that it was the marriage contract of Li Syaoran to Kinomoto Sakura. Why she took it with her when she left, he had no idea. But here was proof, finally, that the woman downstairs was really Li Sakura nee Kinomoto.

There was also a copy of the wedding photo he was given, among several pictures and her wedding ring, very neatly preserved by saltwater inside the bag.

He needed to take the things with him, and he opened his briefcase and carefully took the evidences he needed inside.

--

Venice was in trouble, she knew the moment two towering men entered the inn, smiling towards her.

Oh, dear. Jared and Randall had returned.

But how was she to know that they will go home? Didn't they say that they will most likely spend the night at one of the cottages in the beach, so as to make things easier for them in case an accident occurs? So what were they doing in here?

She cannot very well turn poor Mr. Hawkins out now that the owner of his room had returned, can she?

"Red, Rand!" She called them both and they turned, identical smiles plastered on their faces. "Oh no, this is a problem."

"What happened? Why the long face?" Red asked, striding towards her with a look of concern on his face. "You didn't have any accident, did you?"

"Oh, no. But, you see…"

"You didn't try approaching the sea again, did you? I told you we cannot risk…not that you must not overcome that trauma of yours…"

"Oh, I'm perfectly okay, dear brother. But…listen…" and she explained how she leased Jared's room for the night to the eccentric Mr. Hawkins.

"You did? What about my things?" Jared asked offhandedly.

"Well, I placed everything inside the drawers, and that handy traveling bag of yours…"

"What sort of man is this Mr. Hawkins? Is he handsome?" Rand teased her.

"No, he is rather old, I think in his forties, yes. Well, I don't know for sure, but he sure looked foreign to me, but he speaks perfect British and I find him rather pompous, quite contrary to how he appealed before he spoke."

Jared froze. "Foreign? You mean, like the French or Germans we have here?"

"No, although I think he might have any kind of blood in him if he says so. I think he's a man who travels constantly. He said he was English when I kind of slipped and told him he looked oriental to me—" Venice never did finish, as a livid and pale Jared Niels went upstairs, taking the steps in huge strides and, after unlocking the door with haste, he entered his room with a crash.

--

The investigator, otherwise known as John Hawkins, stopped packing when the door was forced open and a towering man with red hair and flaring green eyes entered the room, his face pale and his expression forbidding as he saw what the spy was doing.

"You…thief!" The man exclaimed as he saw the well-rummaged drawers and the handbag lying open in the bed.

Randall followed his friend, and both men glowered threateningly at him. Venice, thankfully, did not follow the commotion.

"I am no thief," he said casually, as if confrontations as such occurred regularly. He should have expected such a mishap to happen, but he held both men by the throat—he had evidence of who Venice Niels truly was.

"Then what is the meaning of this?"

"I think you know what I am," he said as he leaned back on the bed before the two jumped on him. "And I think you are afraid."

Jared grew, if possible, even more livid. "How dare you…"

"No, how dare you keep her here with you, all these years!" He said, gaining satisfaction when both Red and Rand blanched. "Yes, I know who she is. And I have the evidence, right here," he said, motioning towards the bag. "And if you give me any more trouble you might find yourselves against the law further."

"Are you threatening us?"

"I believe I am."

"We did her no harm. We treated her like the princess she was—"

"—by pretending that she is your long-dead sister?"

"No…no…" Red said.

"Red, Rand? Is everything okay? Have you gone mad, both of you? Mr. Hawkins is sleeping…" They all froze as they heard _Venice_ approach.

"Rand, keep her away. Tell her…tell her anything, as long as she stays downstairs. This…this will alarm her, I know it would." Jared instructed his friend, and Rand nodded and left the room, closing the door shut.

"Good thinking," Hawkins remarked as he gazed at Jared Niels.

"What do you want?"

"I want to take her back to Japan. I think you know who she is."

"For two years, nobody sought her. Why only now?"

"They have searched for her—only, you have hidden her well, or they did not search hard enough."

"We love her like our sister, and we won't want her to…"

"You don't really have a say in the matter," he said firmly. "We are thankful that you have taken good care of her, but might I ask why you deluded her into believing this farce, that she really is your sister—whom, I believe, has died from leukemia earlier on the day of the crash?"

"You really investigated, then," Red replied, knowing there was no hope of hiding it now. "It was madness…but I could not, would not let her go then. She very nearly died, you know, even when we administered CPR on her—she was cold, and so very tired, it seemed. But I kept my head this time and took her to the nearest hospital."

"I appreciate what you have done, and I am sure her family will, as well…only, they will not take kindly to this little deception of yours. You kept her hidden for a good two years, Mr. Niels."

"I…I…"

"Well, you must tell her the truth, once and for all. After all, she is very well married to Li Syaoran—you have heard of him, a successful internationally-known business tycoon. In fact, she is an heiress herself. You must tell her who she really is, and now."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"Now," Hawkins replied uncompromisingly.

And Jared Niels knew just how helpless he was in the face of his tough adversary.

--

Rand knew they were defeated when Jared appeared from the stairs, followed by the man, who was carrying his briefcase and the bag from which he took the evidences of Venice's true identity.

"Venice…we have…I am afraid, we have something to confess, and you must…understand, please. Do not get mad, do you hear me?"

"But…Mr. Hawkins? Did they disturb you in any sense? Oh, are you leaving? Please…"

"Calm down, missy, this has nothing to do with that," he said softly before he sat down before her as well, followed by Jared.

"Please forgive us, Venn…" Jared sighed, before starting to speak.

And his rumbling words turned Venice Niels's world upside down.

TBC

A/N: This chapter was easier to write than the seventh chapter of Everything You Want. I don't know why.


	10. Chapter 9: Betrayals

Memories

Memories

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: This fic evolved from a similar one I had entitled _Mnemosyne,_ after the goddess of memory in Greek mythology.

Note to self: This is why you can't make a career out of writing novels in the future. Being too whimsical and moody when it came to finishing stories, you'd have gone hungry for months before you get to finish one story.

Sigh.

Maybe if this was the only thing I do, then I'd have finished two or three stories by now. As life would have it, however, I do not have the luxury of having all the time in the world devoted to FF, so I beg you all to forgive me.

_For MikanReiSakura, who PM-ed me to remind me to update my stories. It was really my intention to update Memories first, although I never got around finishing this chapter earlier. This story is one of my favorites, too. :)_

9: Betrayals

It could not be true.

She is Venice Niels, isn't she? _Isn't she?_ A voice inside her head rose in panic, daring not to believe what Jared was saying.

She cannot be this…this Li Sakura.

She cannot be married to some stranger.

Yet…as she gazed at the wedding picture, she cannot help but doubt.

The woman in the photograph was her but not her, in the same way that she wasn't who she was yesterday.

They made it all sound simple: she was Venice Niels's dead ringer, whom they happened to save from the plane crash.

According to them, she was afflicted with long-term amnesia. Her recovery remains in question.

It only brought more doubts on her mind, if they were indeed telling the truth…

Yet here was evidence of her true identity. All those pictures, those memories she tried to remember, were false, and she never would have remembered them.

Jared Niels and Randall Black deceived her.

Her fear of the sea, it turns out, is an aftermath of the airplane accident she encountered when Flight 407 of Nipponsei Airlines crashed on the North Sea.

However, the most ludicrous part of the story was that she was married to a business tycoon. It was a love match, the man she only knew as Mr. Hawkins had said—and that was what she doubted. She gazed dispassionately at the picture of her supposed husband, her mind reeling.

She cannot have loved that cold and unfeeling man in the picture. Just the thought of spending time with that man gave her the creeps.

It was all a rather unpleasant shock to her. Try as she might, her mind cannot remember, won't remember her past.

Moreover, she cannot forget the pain of Red and Rand's betrayal…

Strengthening her resolve, she made her choice.

She was going to get her memories back. She was going to retrieve what she lost that fateful day two years ago, including her legacy, her true family, her husband, her whole life…

--

Miles and miles away from Dover, Li Syaoran remained blissfully unaware that his unwanted wife was finally found by the investigator hired by both the Li and Kinomoto clans.

In fact, he was too busy contemplating a future well ahead of him with another woman…a future which, unbeknownst to him, might just never come.

He was grinning stupidly to himself as he thought of the woman he intended to be his wife, her simplicity and thoughtfulness—that sweet, easy disposition which evoked tenderness within him.

Yana Wang, after all, was quite younger than he was, a pretty girl who served tables at a fast food chain in Tokyo, with soft brown hair and eyes like silver coins. She was a refreshing change in his overly jaded life.

Gazing at his wristwatch, he thought absently of the proposal he was planning to surprise her with this evening. It would be romantic, perfect for both of them.—they'd dine out at a posh restaurant in Tokyo. He'd asked the manager to prepare a special dessert for her with the ring concealed in frosted cream.

Not very original, he admitted silently to himself, but she deserved something sweet and unforgettable for that night.

When the wall clock in his office struck noon, he stood up abruptly from his chair that it nearly overturned. His steps were bouncy as he made his way out of his office.

"Cancel all my appointments in the afternoon," he instructed his secretary before he closed the door behind him.

He drove his car out of the parking lot and headed straight to the jeweler's where he pre-ordered their engagement ring.

"Mr. Li!" The shop owner, a plump, bespectacled woman in her fifties, strode forward to meet him as soon as he entered the boutique. "How wonderful that you are here now. Your order just arrived!"

He wished she won't be so loud about it. Her rather befuddling sentence construction, as always, left him a bit confused and testy. Nonetheless, he kept smiling at her.

"Yes, it's all very wonderful," he conceded, checking out his watch. She smiled brightly at him as she signaled her assistants to bring a small velvet case with gold trimmings from the stockroom.

"Ah, here it is. Wonderful, wonderful," she said, as if talking to a child as she caressed the jewelry case with her stubby fingers. "It is very pretty, very special, just like—" before she revealed anything more, he cut her off from her speech.

"Of course, ma'am. Shall we?" He motioned towards the cashier. Rather reluctant and disappointed, the old lady followed. _Is 'wonderful' the only word she knows?_

Finally, the dreadful episode ended and he was driving again. He called up the restaurant manager to confirm their arrangement. Then he went home to contemplate his future life with Yana beside him.

--

Touya sat in his office, poring over some obscure documents when his secretary barged in his office unannounced.

Lifting his head in polite inquiry, he acknowledged her presence with a brief nod.

"What is it?"

"It's Kurosawa-san, Kinomoto-sama," she paused for effect. "He says he's found _her_."

He frowned, feeling confused with what his secretary deemed as important enough to interrupt his affairs. He was about to tell her off when everything clicked to place. Fumbling, he picked up the phone with shaking hands.

"Kinomoto-san," the voice jostled him. With many names, voices and faces than one could possibly count, the man known as the Shadow (who insisted being called Kurosawa Jin for this assignment) was probably well-deserving of being considered Japan's top investigator.

It was hardly surprising that the Shadow had found Sakura. Where others failed, he always succeeded, he guaranteed when he took the job. And Touya believed him.

"News, Jin?" He asked, knowing he had to stick with the code name and speak nothing specific about the case. Though the Shadow was notorious and highly revered by most of Japan, only very few manage to track him down to ask for his services.

"She is coming home," the Shadow said softly before the line clicked dead.

He stared at the receiver, unable to believe that the man would keep him hanging like that. But then, investigators always operated in secrecy—it was what made them successful in their endeavors.

He put the phone back to the receiver as he sat down, legs weak and knees shaking.

_She's alive…_

--

Fujitaka was signing several documents inside his office, letting his secretary type up all the dull paperwork needed for several contract renewals.

His son-in-law's decision to remarry was bugging him like crazy. Surely they had not given up on Sakura, had they? He cannot let her legacy go to anybody else, much else another woman her husband had chosen to replace her with.

Yume Consolidated was hers. Touya had his own little company now, and he will make sure that Yume—the one corporation he fought for years and years ago—will not go to waste.

He would do everything to bring his daughter back, and he'd do everything to make certain she had her old life back upon her return.

To be honest, he was losing all hope that they'd ever find her. She could have fallen asleep on the trip and thus trapped inside the doomed aircraft. She could have been charred beyond recognition, as most passengers were.

Yet somehow, hope was all he had, and he was clinging to it the best that he could.

The phone's ring cut off his trail of thoughts.

"Fujitaka-sama, it's Touya-san."

"Ah, I see. Put him through, please." _Is there news about Sakura? Please, let her be alive…_

"Otousan…" he held his breath. "We found her..."

That was enough for him. He ended the call and dropped to his knees.

_Thank god…_

--

"Yes, Fujitaka. I understand. Thank god for small mercies. Is she well?"

"There is no news as yet. We are waiting most impatiently for her return."

Yelan ended the call abruptly as Syaoran entered the room. The news gave her relief and removed the heavy brunt of guilt she was carrying for years.

However, she cannot comprehend how she will tell Syaoran everything.

_It's now or never…_

"Syaoran," she called softly before he could go up the stairs.

"Mother," he said cautiously, almost aloof, and even though it hurt, she understood her son.

From the moment he declared his honorable intentions to Yana Wang, she made herself clear on one thing—she was opposed to the match, as she was opposed to his sudden marriage more than two years ago.

She was certain, however, that she was making the right decision this time.

"Sit down with me for a moment, won't you?" Her voice requested, but she knew Syaoran would take it as a command.

He stared at her briefly before he nodded and walked towards her.

She sat regally before her son, deciding when best to drop the bomb.

"Your silence is unbecoming, mother."

She cleared her throat, her nose flaring. "Impertinent, as always. I remember how you…"

"What exactly is this about? You did not ask me to stay just to reminisce, did you, ma?"

Sighing, she resigned herself to her fate.

"All right. It is…about your wife…"

His features hardened immediately. "What about her? If you are still having nonsensical notions that she's still alive, you are entitled to believe what you wish. But please, leave me out of it. I fear you can't convince me to side with you." As he stood up, Yelan followed suit.

"You will listen to me, Syaoran," she said sharply, following him upstairs.

"I will not. I will still marry Yana, you know that."

"I cannot let you marry her, Syaoran. I will have done everything in my power to stop you if I have not heard the magnificent news."

At her words, Syaoran froze just as he reached the second landing.

"What news?"

"I see I finally have your attention," she said smugly. She stood at the bottom of the stairs, her arms folded.

"Is it the old tale of the dead wife coming back to haunt the living? I have no time for such balderdash, mom."

"Come down here and we'll talk."

Syaoran stared at her with disbelief before shaking his head. When Yelan remained rooted at the bottom of the staircase, her face set mutinously and imperiously, he slowly made his way downstairs.

When they were seated once more, Yelan knew she had held it off long enough.

"What news?" He repeated.

"You know my views on your decision, Syaoran. Did you expect me to do nothing while you throw away everything for that girl?"

"You don't understand me at all, mother!"

"Of course I do. You fancy yourself in love with that…that girl. No, it cannot be done. It is not done."

"You can't stop me."

"I know I cannot. But Sakura can put a stop to your plans."

"My god, that woman is dead!"

"Not according to what we have learned just today," Yelan said calmly.

"W…what did you say?"

"You heard me. Your wife is very much alive, Syaoran."

"How do I know you aren't bluffing?"

"Have you heard of the Shadow, Syaoran?" She said softly. When he blanched, she smiled a bit ironically. "His services didn't exactly come cheap, but it was worth it."

"You…you found the Shadow to do the work for you? My god!"

"Sakura is very much alive, Syaoran. I am afraid you cannot marry Miss Wang no matter how you wish to."

"It's no matter," he said through clenched teeth, his hands balled to fists at his lap. "It'd be easy to get a divorce now that she's finally shown herself. I think she's grown afraid of being declared dead."

"You will not do anything of the sort, Syaoran. Not until she has returned."

"Will she even return? Maybe you're only holding me up and hope she'd show up to stop me."

"How convenient," he stood up, clearly agitated. "Nothing can stop me from marrying Yana, Mother. Not even Sakura's _return_ from the dead. How much did you pay some Englishwoman to pretend to be my wife?"

"I am not lying to you. Your wife is alive—deal with it."

"I'll prove you're lying. And you won't like my retaliation when I finally do, Mom," he said before he stalked out of the room.

--

"We need to go," Mr. Hawkins said softly, his hand gripping her by the arm.

But Venice didn't really want to go. She never felt more alone in the world than she was today.

"Venn…you don't have to leave," Red said softly, as if reading her mind.

"But I have to…and I am not Venn," she said, although she didn't sit well with the name Sakura.

"Alright, Sakura, then…But believe me, whoever you really are, I have always thought of you as my sister. Our sister," he added fiercely as he turned to Rand who was standing several feet away.

She gazed at them both before a sad smile flitted in her face. "And you are my brothers," she said simply, to let Red know she had forgiven them for their deceptions.

"Promise you'll follow me to Japan once things are all right here," she said softly, her eyes misting.

"We will come at once, Venn — I meant Sakura. We're family, always remember that."

"I will," she answered. At that precise moment, the last call for passengers bound to Japan rang in the airport. She hugged Red and Rand tightly before Mr. Hawkins led her to the boarding area.

Somehow, she didn't like the feeling of leaving—like she was never going to come back.

TBC


	11. Chapter 10: Return

Memories

Witch-mistress-animaru

A/N: I seriously need my writing flare _and _my sanity back.

10: Return

Syaoran rarely panicked. And yet, as he paced the arrival area of the Tokyo International Airport, he can't help but wonder if he had lost his mind.

_I can't be buying this crap. My wife, who has been missing for more than two years, can't turn out suddenly alive, could she?_

"Settle down, Syaoran. Her flight is bound to arrive any moment," Yelan said, coolly composed despite the turmoil raging inside her.

"I don't believe this," he muttered reluctantly. "Somehow, you must have managed to find a dead-ringer to present to me now."

"Believe what you will," this time, it was Fujitaka who spoke up. "But you and that Wang girl are not taking another step to the altar once we've proven that she is, indeed, my long-lost daughter and your legal wife."

"This is a waste of time," he countered. "True wife or not, it hardly matters. I will simply divorce her if she is, indeed, my wife," he added the last words sarcastically.

Touya, who had been sitting quietly in a corner, stood up and held Syaoran by the collar so fast no one was able to stop him.

"One more word, _gaki,_ and I swear I'll make you regret the day you schemed to marry my sister."

"Touya!" Fujitaka's voice commanded, but he pretended not to hear.

"For years, I put up with your arrogance. Now that she's coming back, can't you at least appear glad that she's safe? God, she never deserved someone like you!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, let me tell you this. I seriously regretted my actions ever since, especially now that I'm planning to get married for real with Yana!"

"That's enough!" Yelan said sharply. "It will do no good to squabble over the past. It is done. What matters, of course, is the future." She looked away. "Dissolving the marriage at this point is out of the question, Xiao Lang. Not especially, given her delicate condition."

"So she doesn't remember a thing," he said bitterly. "How convenient for her. But I, on the other hand, remember everything quite clearly, which is why I want to pursue the divorce," he added, sounding disgusted.

"Oi—!"

"I said enough!" Yelan stood up, glaring at the two grown men acting like children before her. "Xiao Lang, sit down! Your shouting will change nothing. Sakura is coming back and I will make sure that she stays for good."

Syaoran opened his mouth to argue, but thought better of it and closed his mouth shut.

"Good," Yelan huffed before turning away.

---

The plane finally came to a stop, indicating the end of her nightmarish experience.

She steadied herself as she got up, slightly trembling. All her doubts resurfaced — she didn't know what to expect upon her arrival. What if it were all lies?

But she trusted Jared and Rand. She'd trust them with her life, for if what they say is true, she owes it to them.

And yet, why? Why did they tell her she was Venice? They robbed her of something precious — her memories. Was she supposed to be glad or otherwise?

She'd find out soon enough, though. And she's afraid of what she'd find. Until now, she has no recollections to prove that she indeed was this Li Sakura, and not Venice Niels.

What if there was a mistake? What if she wasn't who Red and Rand said she was? She'd die of embarrassment. She'd not want to bother them longer than necessary…

She lugged her baggage behind her, not knowing where to go. She looked around, and to her surprise, she found she could actually read the Japanese characters on the posters held by those waiting at the airport.

お帰りなさい – okaeri nasai, welcome home, one sign said.

But there was no sign for her. She looked around, her fear overtaking her.

---

"There she is!" Yelan was the first to see her. She looked the same, although her eyes held uncertainty, fear and insecurity which would never have showed in the old Sakura's face.

But she is a girl robbed of her past, her memories, and somehow, the frightened expression on her face made her looks so fragile, so many years younger.

Naïveté was never a trait she associated with her daughter-in-law, but the woman standing several meters from where they stood, hidden, appeared exactly that.

Beside her, Touya and Fujitaka had stood up. She could see that the latter's fists shaking as they clenched ever so tightly.

"It really is her, otousan," Touya breathed, unable to believe his eyes. Before they could stop him, Touya strode out of the room and hurried towards Sakura.

"Oi, Touya, you cannot…do not startle her! She does not remember you…" But Fujitaka's warnings were moot, as Touya had already left the room.

_Alive…I had lost all hope that she is alive. I had lost her more than once, my dearest daughter, all because of my misguided notions of happiness. _

_I swear, kami-sama, now that she's returned, I'll never lose her again._

---

She looked around, still unable to get past her fear. The crowds suffocated her; every sign she read made her head ache. She wanted nothing but to return to Dover and the safety of Red and Rand's company.

And yet…beneath her dark fear, there was something that pulled her back. Despite the alienation she felt, the place still seemed familiar. She felt like she was coming home after a long, tiring vacation.

She turned around in time to see a dark-haired man striding purposefully towards her. Instinct told her to bolt away, but once more, she remained rooted there, as if being pulled back by some invisible force.

She lifted her gaze and was met by solid grey eyes. His purposefully grim features should have scared her, but instead, they made her feel safe and warm inside. His eyes made her think of home, of playful arguments and some strange annoyance.

Home.

_I know this man._

He stopped within a few feet from her, not saying anything, just looking at her.

For a moment, neither of them spoke. Then it came to her, so easily she might add.

"Oniichan," she whispered. She didn't know why, or how, but she remembered this man as her brother. His name didn't come to her, just as her own name sounded so foreign inside her mind.

He looked taken aback, as if he didn't expect the recognition.

"You…remember me?" His voice was gruff and rough, and she could see moisture forming behind his eyes, which he quickly shuttered away.

"I don't understand it myself," she said slowly. "I don't…remember your name. But…you are Saku…my brother, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am Touya, your brother. I…I…never thought we'd see you again, kaijuu," his voice trembled a bit. "I thought…we thought…" He did not finish his sentence. Instead, he crossed the distance between them and engulfed her in a hug.

Surprised as she was by the move, she couldn't belie the emotion behind it. She stood there, unsure of what to do.

Then, something wet fell down her hands. She held her hands to her face and realized she was crying. Why, she did not know. All she knew was that she wanted the hug to last forever.

_Touya._

Flashes of memories erupted inside her mind… her brother riding a bike, and she was trying to keep up in her rollerblades. Her brother, eating her share of breakfast, calling her "kaijuu," as he did just now, teasing her about being late.

They were all too quick to remember everything, though, and all it did was make her head ache.

"Are you okay?" Touya let go of her abruptly, alarmed at her sudden pain.

"It…it's okay. I…just…" she shook her head to indicate she was unhurt. "I think I remembered something just now. It's never happened before…but maybe that's because…"

"Because…?"

"Because I thought I was Venice…Jared Niels' sister. They told me her life story…and I never once questioned it as not mine. She really looks like me." She added when Touya looked puzzled.

"W…where are the others?" Her memories frightened her, and she didn't want to think how she'll react to the other people she knew before.

"Come with me," Touya held her hand and led her to the room where everyone else waited with bated breath as they witnessed the scene between the two.

---

Syaoran couldn't believe it. She was indeed Sakura. Although two years had passed, he could not mistake his wife for anyone else.

And yet he still couldn't believe it. How could he be wrong?

"Did she remember at last? Did Touya trigger her memories?" Fujitaka asked, pacing about.

"It seems like that…but she still looked like she was looking at a stranger when she looked at her brother."

The minutes passed like hours, until finally the door swung open and revealed the two siblings.

TBC


	12. Chapter 11: Home

Memories

Witch-mistress-animaru

A/N: Idle time. Questioning the wisdom of resuming my writing here.

11: Home

Touya swung the door open despite her protests. She wasn't ready for this, nor would she ever be prepared. The door of the VIP waiting room was a one-way mirror, and she could see, clearly outlined through the glass, about half a dozen people waiting inside. For her.

The old familiar panic swept over her, and she nearly shouted, "no, please," as she tried to shake off this stranger's hand over her arms.

He dropped her hand, staring at her with concern as she struggled to remove his grip. "I — I can't do this, please. I…I don't know you, I don't know any of you!"

"But you said it yourself, Sa… you said you remember me." His voice was hoarse, and his eyes never left her face even though it looked as if he couldn't bear to see her in this state. Pain laced those grey eyes, and she suddenly felt remorse for causing him so much pain.

"How do I know if it's for real? It might have been a dream, all of it!" At last, she managed to free herself from his grasp, and she bolted. "I…I'm sorry!" she shouted as she ran.

"What's wrong?" The door opened and revealed Fujitaka. "What's taking you so long?"

"She…she panicked. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have scared her…shit, in her state… she'd get lost."

"Where did she go?" Fujitaka's voice went up several notches. He looked around and saw his long-lost daughter rounding a corner not far from him. _Please, let her stay safe,_ he prayed as he dashed after her, with Touya trailing behind him.

They were gone, she thought dully as the footsteps bypassed her hiding place. They wouldn't find her now, not unless she decided to show herself.

She knew they were coming after her, and she knew she had to outwit them, for she couldn't have outran them. She sat in that corner, not knowing what possessed her. She must have truly lost it. But facing all those people…she didn't think she could have handled it.

She curled deeper into herself, willing the memories to assail her now, so she'd know what to say to them when she faced them, but none came.

The enormity of the situation overwhelmed her, and silent tears trickled down her face once more. She was alone in a strange country without any means to contact Red and Rand; she had little money with her — her life savings would last her only a few days here. She didn't have enough for a fare back home on such short notice.

While she could understand the local language, she didn't know if she could speak it, and she didn't trust herself. She wanted the safety of their inn, but most of all she wanted the assurance that everything was real and she hadn't dreamed it.

Her memories earlier had frightened her more than she thought. She was torn between wanting and not wanting to remember, and she closed her eyes and willed her thoughts away, wishing her existence was just imaginary, and she could just disappear had she wished it.

"Call me when you find her. I'm getting out of here." Syaoran strode out of the room, frustrated. His long-lost wife, as it appears, had disappeared again in a fit of panic. It had been two hours since she'd been gone, and everyone has been scouring the area to find her. He had a very important date in a few hours, and this was delaying him more than he could afford.

Yet even as he walked away, his thoughts strayed back to the stranger who was his wife. She heard her shout, heard her voice hitch up in panic, and finally heard her fading footsteps as she left. He didn't know what to make of it. Hell, even during their marriage, he hardly knew her, what now that she'd gone and lost her memories?

He walked in silence, brooding over the downturn of events in his life.

That's when he heard it — a sob, quiet and distinctively female. He paused, locating the source of the noise.

It was coming from a backed corner of the hallway. There were several cardboard boxes thrown carelessly over a trash bin nearby, and he brushed past it. Sure enough, there was a woman crouched down, hugging herself. She was sobbing as quietly as she could, her shoulders shaking pathetically.

It took him a moment to recognize her, with her face hidden and her hair falling all over the place. It was Sakura.

She heard the footsteps approach, but she couldn't summon the power to turn away. She sat there, numb, trying to forget everything.

She looked up to see the face of a stranger looming above her. He looked strangely familiar…then she remembered. She saw his picture, the husband she'd left behind two years ago to go to England, for reasons she had no idea.

But then, he was a businessman, and she had no idea how he lives his life, so perhaps it was only normal for her to have left even just a month after their marriage.

"Don't run." He said tersely when Sakura lifted her face to look at him. "Please...We've been looking everywhere for you," he added softly, and she realized he was trying to calm her.

"I…don't really know you, do I?" She mumbled. "I don't know any of you."

Silence met her words, and she plowed on.

"It's all just... Just go away, will you? I'd find my way back to England, somehow." Everything about this country overwhelmed her, much more this formidable stranger before her.

"Look," he said, nonplussed, "They'd find you anyway. Don't you see? Your family practically owns this part of the country. Believe me, they'd find you in no time."

She didn't respond, choosing to keep silent in the hopes he'd go away eventually.

He looked at her grimly when she still refused to answer. "Let's go," he approached her and took her arm.

"Please…everything…everyone is scaring me. Please." He loosened his grip, but he didn't let go until she stood up.

They walked in silence, his careful guidance leading her back to the room she wished to escape earlier.

If not for her outward appearance, Syaoran would never have connected this meek woman to the shark he married.

His gut tightened, wishing she'd say something, anything to break the silence. It made him uneasy, the way her shoulders were hunched in fear and how she kept her eyes downcast. Somehow, it annoyed him, and yet part of him…part of him wanted to protect her, take care of her, somehow.

_Yamero, _he thought, disgusted with himself. He needed to remember his plans to divorce her once her memories return. Then he'd marry Yana and all would be well in his world once more.

"What...what do I call you?"

The question caught him off-guard. "What?" He asked, turning to look at her. She kept walking, her head bowed.

"It's just…strange. I'm supposed to know you, yet I don't, not really... I can't even explain how I could understand your strange language, and how I knew…that Touya…his name is Touya, isn't it?"

"Yes," he replied curtly, not at all sure where their conversation was headed.

"I just knew he was my brother. There were…flashes, I think. More like blurs, and I…it scared me. When I came here I didn't think…I did not believe my brother…I mean, Red, Jared Niels, the man I knew as my brother in England." She was babbling, but she kept on.

Syaoran kept silent, unsure of what else could be said regarding her circumstances.

"The thing is…I remembered my brother, but…I can't remember you."

"Not much to remember," he replied. "We were together for but six months."

"But before that?" Her voice grew agitated, tears streaming down her face once more. "What about then? How long had we known each other before we wed? I…I want to remember. Please, help me remember. I don't even know what kind of woman I was before…before I became Venice Niels."

Syaoran was spared an answer as they stopped in front of the door.

She wondered about him silently as she let him lead her back. The photograph had been a mere washed-out version of this man. His eyes were smoldering amber, his hair a dark chocolate brown glistening under the fading sunlight. But the hard, unsmiling mouth was the same.

She grasped her thoughts for memories, for anything that would give her a clue as to who he is, the kind of man he was. She babbled on, trying to hide her hysteria. She was married to a man she didn't remember!

Too soon, they stopped in front of the door earlier. Gruffly, he pushed a handkerchief towards her. "Wipe your tears. They're worried enough as it is without seeing you crying."

His gesture touched her, and she murmured her thanks as she dried her eyes. How could he be kind, and yet so out of touch? She wished she could figure him out. But there was no time to ponder on it, as the door swung open.

Inside was around a dozen people, all in different states of worry. She saw Touya in a corner, straightening once he saw who had entered.

"Sakura!" The exclamation came from everywhere. She took a step back, overwhelmed, but Syaoran was right behind her.

"Easy," he murmured, for her ears only. "They will not harm you. They only missed you dearly. Could you not give them this, if only this moment to show you that?"

Her head drooped ever so slightly, and she nodded imperceptibly before the people in the room approached her.

"My daughter," she heard the barest whisper, and her eyes came up, colliding with a gentle brown gaze hidden behind spectacles.

Scenes flashed in her mind then—her father preparing her lunch before she went to school, her father hugging her when she cried…but why did the memories stop there? There has to be more…isn't there?

She didn't even know she was crying as Fujitaka hugged her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" he kept murmuring, and she knew he was crying too.

As she embraced the man she knew was her father, she felt at ease. For the first time, she felt safe in this strange new land. As if it was, indeed, her home.

TBC


End file.
